Neji's sister
by writingwillow
Summary: A new girl moves to Konoha and turns out to be Neji's sister he never knew he had, what's her past and how will this affect the storyline as we know it... Gaara x OC, Choji x OC, Shino x OC, rated for later chapters. Up for adoption.
1. The new girl in town

Neji's sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own the little goth girl.

**Neji's sister?**

It was nearly noon and sunny, you sighed. So you had finally made it to your new village, again. Well Konoha definitely wasn't as bad as some of the places you had lived.

As you walked through the busier parts of the city, you turned your had down, letting your obsidian black hair hide the sides of your face, while two strips, pale green like faded leaves, hid your forest green eyes. Eyes that you knew where empty and emotionless, they had drawn stares at every village, being one solid color, they catalyzed your emotionless appearance. And still you drew stares and whispered comments for your 'gothic' appearance. Of course you understood this you still had a tendency to wear black, beside your, rather elaborate appearance.

Your black corset shirt left your shoulders bare, with flimsy puffed sleeves that circled your arms, and long gloves that came up practically to the bottom of the sleeves. Your mini skirt was black, with a puffed bottom, and you had black and white striped stockings that reached almost to he bottom of your skirt. However it was your choker that seemed to cause the most comments, when placed to your pale skin the small teardrop pendant turned a million shades of green and glowed, seeming to be lit from the inside by its own fire within it.

Eventually you left the larger part of the city, and came to a more secluded area along a dirt path. The village was within sight, but there seemed to be nothing here. There was only one worn down house, almost completely hidden behind the overgrown lawn in front of it.

The house was two stories and an attic, with a porch that wrapped around it out of view. It was the kind of house that only existed in nightmares, and even she was almost surprised that day existed around it at all. It seemed as though it should only exist on dark and stormy nights, when the wind blew eerily through the trees, thunder shook the windows and lightning flashed constantly in the background. This was her new home.

You raised your eyes slowly as you crossed the porch, and lightly caressed the door as you unlocked it and went inside.

It was old and dusty, but it was in good shape. Only a small amount of the wood needed to be replaced, and the rooms were already furnished. The water and electricity had been turned on as well, and everything seemed to work. Still, the house seemed empty, most of the furniture had been covered with pale sheets that moved as a breeze seeped through the house, intensifying its ghostly feel. As you reached, what you supposed was meant to be the living area you realized that there was nothing on the walls. They were all one dull uniform color, a pale brown which seemed to drain the house of all life, making it seem perpetually empty.

By the time you had explored the house, and found the entrances to the attic and basement, it was already sunset. You then quickly made a note of all the things you needed and left, leaving behind the small bag that held all of your possessions, and bringing only your small wallet.

You wandered about the town, staying to the more secluded areas, never looking up from your slow pace. As you were looking for the stores where you would find the things you needed, you nearly bumped into a boy. He was tall, with black bowl-cut hair and big eyes and large furry eyebrows, wearing a green leotard with orange leggings. You stopped short, so that you didn't run into each other.

You bowed low, apologizing;

"Forgive me, I was not looking where I went." You bowed again, just as low, and began to walk around him, but he stopped you.

"Who are you?" he asked incredulously.

"I am called Willow." You replied, emotionless, never turning towards him.

"If you are a ninja then you cannot come into our village without permission. Why are you here?" He demanded suspiciously. He noticed a strange feeling in his head, but ignored it focusing on you.

"I am not a ninja." She replied, still emotionless and unmoving. "I have only moved to this village today."

'_Okay now I am curious, I did not notice anyone moving. Also, she says she is not a ninja even though she dodged me so easily when I was running, when she says she was not looking, and she does not seem surprised to be addressed by someone claiming to be a ninja. She is so cute. I cannot just leave her alone out here this late. It is almost certain that someone will attempt to mess with her if she is alone, especially with her little skirt and big eyes.'_ He thought.

He turned to look at her obviously you would not turn to him, which was probably a good thing for most men.

"Where are you going?" He asked sweetly.

"I am merely looking about the village for the market street." You replied, still not acknowledging his movements. _'This is not so good most girls would have backed away when a strange boy spoke to them like this, or at least showed some concern for their safety. However, Willow does not seem to realize the danger of being out this late.'_

"You know, it is not really safe for you to be out alone." He said. "I will show you where the stores are, and I will walk you back home, okay?" Still you did not respond.

"Thank you." You replied emotionlessly. "I do not wish to trouble you."

"No trouble." He replied cheerfully, '_She never actually said no.'_ "I am Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the leaf village." You smiled, almost apologetically and allowed him to lead you into a more populated area. As you entered the crowed, you turned down your face, staring at your feet as you followed him into the market street.

Most of the stores you needed were closed, these you didn't even stop at. In all, you only stopped at two stores, deciding to come again in the morning, when more stores would be open, and less people would be in the streets.

The Rock Lee person stayed close to you as you found what you needed, guarding against drunks and perverts you supposed. As you left the last store you came to stand in front of him. You could see him blush, and realized that you hadn't actually acknowledged his presence until how, but still you did not raise your face. You ignored the, rather rude comments made by passing drunks.

"Thank you for helping me, Rock Lee-sama." This shocked him, and you noticed his blush deepen.

"Wha… no, just…just call me Lee." He said nervously, you blinked.

"Thank you, Lee-sama." You replied. "I must return now."

"Huh…no, uh just…I said I would walk you back." He stammered confusedly.

"There is no need for you to trouble yourself." You replied, this time he smiled.

"I told you it is no trouble. I can not leave you alone this late." He replied smiling so that his teeth glowed. You bowed to him and led him away from the busy streets towards your home.

As he followed you toward your house you noticed him slow down as you moved farther from the crowds of the village, now behind you. You stopped in the path in front of your house and turned to him.

"Thank you, Lee-sama, you no longer need to accompany me." You said apathetically.

"I told you I would take you home." He said nervously. "There is still a possibility that someone could be out here."

"This is my home." You replied, indicating the house next to you. Lee, confused, looked at the house and almost gasped.

"You live here, in the haunted house?" He asked in disbelief. You simply nodded your head and walked up to the door. Once at the door you stopped and turned back to him.

"Thank you again, Lee-sama, for walking me home." You bowed and walked inside.

The next morning you woke up early, showered and put on your other outfit, you only owned the two. You wore a long black dress that left your shoulders bare, with sleeves that split and hung just down to your gloves, with a long split down your right leg erupting in many brighter fabrics, and a dark crimson sash that pulled the fabric back at your waist, and you wore the choker with the teardrop pendent. However, as you stepped out of your house you gasped as your heart seemed to stop in your chest and you called out, hesitantly, but loud enough to be heard by the man walking past your home.

"Hizashi?!"

The man turned, eyeing you suspiciously as you stood shocked in the door of a broken down house.

"That was the name of my brother." He said apathetically. "I am Hiashi Hyuuga." You blinked.

"Forgive me, Hyuuga-sama. If I may ask, where might I find your brother?" You asked hesitantly.

He turned to face you, looking at you with a suspicious, perhaps saddened look, and motioned for you to come out to him. As you stepped onto the path, he turned to you again, inspecting you suspiciously.

"My brother is dead." He said eventually, watching your reaction as you looked quickly into his face, and bowed quickly as an apology.

"Forgive me, sir, I did not mean to waste your time." You said bowing lowly and turning to leave.

"What did you want with him?" he asked suspiciously, stopping you.

"He was my father." Was all you said.

A/N Okay so that's the first chapter….


	2. A short explanation

--Lee's P

Okay… enter chapter two…

--Lee's P.O.V. --

That morning Lee woke up early, as always, and went to his squad's training field, Gai sensei would be thrilled to learn that there was a new girl in town and he had already made friends with her. However, when he reached their training area, Gai sensei had not arrived, though his two teammates arrived shortly after he did.

"Good Morning Tenten and Neji, I have wonderful news." He announced at their arrival, causing Tenten to grimace slightly, she was not a morning person.

"Shouldn't it wait for Gai sensei?" Neji said, somewhere between apathetic and mocking.

"Perhaps you are right, but I suppose you may already know." Lee responded thoughtfully, picking up Neji's interest.

"Fine," he said, "what is this news?" Lee grinned.

"Last night I met the strangest girl," he said excitedly, "apparently she just moved to the village yesterday."

"And why would I have known this?" Neji asked, annoyed, Tenten grinned.

"She is living in the haunted house on the road that leads to the Hyuuga manor." Lee answered happily. Neji scowled and Tenten gasped.

"She's actually living there?" Tenten asked, incredulous. "Didn't you tell her it was haunted?"

"Of course I told her, I believe she already knew, but she really didn't react to anything." Lee answered.

"So what was she like anyway?" Tenten asked curiously.

"She wore a lot of black clothes, and she was really quiet and, well…formal." He replied nervously. This made Tenten even more curious.

"What do you mean formal?" She asked teasingly.

"She kept calling me sama." He said blushing brightly, Neji smirked.

"Well," Tenten continued, "so what did this little goth look like?" Lee smiled at her.

"She was so pretty, and she had big eyes, that looked like Neji's…"

"Wait, so there's a gothic Hyuuga?" Tenten asked.

"No…They were big and empty, like his, but…her eyes are a really dark green."

"So there is a new girl, who happens to be a goth, and you think she's cute." Neji summarized as Gai sensei walked up behind him.

"There's a cute goth?" Asked Gai as he reached the group.

"Gai sensei!"

"Yeah, Lee met her yesterday. Apparently she's living in the haunted house near the Hyuuga manor." Tenten filled him in as he listened interestedly.

"Someone is actually living in the haunted house?" Gai asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I met her last night and helped her home. I even saw her walk in." Lee said proudly.

"Really? The power of youth must be strong in this new girl." Gai said "By the way, Neji, I met Hinata on the way here. It seems that Lord Hiashi wants to see you at the manor."

"Of course, I will return as soon as I am able." Neji said distantly as he turned to go back to the Hyuuga manor.

--Neji's P.O.V. --

As Neji entered the manor he immediately spotted Lord Hiashi looking at what appeared to be a photograph and a piece of paper.

"You wished to see me?" Neji asked guardedly. Hiashi looked up, glancing at him and nodding slightly.

"Yes, there is someone that I believe you should meet." He said hesitantly.

"Of course." Neji answered, bowing as Lord Hiashi led him to one of the empty rooms. As soon as he entered Neji saw the girl. She was small, perhaps a year or two younger than he was, thin and pale, wearing a long black dress with dark hair and large empty eyes. Obviously the same girl that Lee had met the night before. He had to admit, she was very pretty, for a moment he wondered if Lord Hiashi had arranged for him to be married to this girl, it wasn't uncommon in large clans to have prearranged marriages years in advance. _'Lee is going to hate me for this.'_ He thought, smirking.

"Neji this is Willow, your sister." Lord Hiashi announced, surprising them both. _'So much for the arranged marriage theory.' _Neji thought.

--Story P. O. V. --

You turned to the boy who had entered the room with your uncle wide eyed and bowed trying to understand what was going on. This must be the reason why Lord Hiashi had brought you here, this boy deserved to know that he had a sister. Whether you wished for this family or not, it seemed that you were being made a part of it.

"What do you mean?" The boy, Neji, asked suspiciously as Hiashi took a seat across from you.

"Apparently your father, my brother, had a bit of an affair while on a mission in another village. This is a photograph of the two of them that Willow had." Hiashi said handing the photo to Neji and giving the letter back to you. "Willow's mother is now dead, and she has been searching for her father to deliver a letter to him that her mother had written, unfortunately she never knew who her father was, other than through this photo and letter. This morning she saw me on the path and mistook me for him." Hiashi explained calmly as Neji sat quietly.

"So what now?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"Take her to meet you team show her the village try to get to know each other. If you have any questions, ask her, I'm sure that she will be willing to answer you." He said dismissing you both.

You followed the boy, Neji, out of the manor. As you passed by your house you paused.

"I am sorry, Neji Hyuuga-sama," He blinked, turning to her, his eyes narrowed. "I do not wish to trouble you or your family. You need not bother yourself with me, if you wish, I can leave now, you need never hear from me again." You said emotionlessly, indicating that he could simply leave you there and you would be gone forever.

"Unfortunately it is not my decision to make. Whether or not you will be accepted by the Hyuuga is up to the main branch, headed by 'our' uncle." He answered acidly. "I will do as the head of my clan orders, come with me, you have already met one of my teammates; however I'm sure he will be happy to see you again." He led you through the village quickly and into the forest to his squad's training ground.

"Willow-chan!" Lee called enthusiastically.

"Wait, this is the girl you met last night?" Tenten asked shocked looking over to watch Neji walk up to the group with you walking behind him. Gai immediately turned to see Neji walk up with you, looking you over slightly and nodding to himself.

"Why did you come here with Neji?" Lee asked, suddenly standing close to you. However Neji answered before you had the chance.

"Lord Hiashi told me to show her around." He said simply. Of course this only made the others more curious. Tenten looked at you strangely.

"Why?" She asked.

"Apparently she's my sister." He answered simply, shocking all of them.

"You are Neji-san's sister?" Lee asked you with eyes the size of saucers. You just looked at him emotionlessly, as Neji answered for you again.

"That is what I said." He answered acidly, making Lee flinch back slightly.

"I am Gai sensei, Welcome to the leaf village," Gai said with all the enthusiasm he could muster, which at the moment wasn't much. He seemed suspicious of you, but he was doing his best to hide it.

"Oh yeah, I'm Tenten." The girl with buns announced looking back at Gai sensei where he still stood a foot or so from the group. It was fairly obvious that something was wrong with him, but she didn't want to say anything.

As far as she was concerned you were okay, you were Neji's sister right, family, so they had to accept you.

"Neji, what was it Lord Hiashi wanted to see you for anyway?" Gai asked turning his attention away from the new girl.

"Lord Hiashi thought I should meet my sister. He asked me to show her around." Neji answered in obvious disdain. Lee became excited at the thought of spending the day with his new friend.

"Then perhaps she should stay here and we could all show her around when we are done with training, is that not right Gai sensei?" He said beaming.

"Actually," Gai said, "I wanted to tell you that I've recommended you to participate in the chunin exams, I was going to give you the rest of the day to think about it."

"OF COURSE WE WILL PARTICIPATE IN THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" Lee exclaimed striking a pose and giving Gai the thumbs up. Gai smiled widely at the teen striking a similar pose and giving him the thumbs up in return. Neji and Tenten just ignored them.

"I suppose we should all show her around then, right Lee?" Tenten asked trying to distract Lee from their sensei before they got out of hand.

"RIGHT!! We must show Willow-chan the town!" Lee called excitedly.

A/N Okay, next chapter their showing her the town, and I'll probably introduce more of the established characters. I know of three other OC's that will be in this series, but don't expect to see them very soon.


	3. village tour

On to chapter three

**On to chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song Tribute. At this point I only own Willow.**

'_Thoughts' "singing"_

It was quickly decided, mostly by Lee and Tenten that they would show her around the village and around the shops so she could buy anything she still needed for her house. Gai was dragged along for the time being. He was protective of Lee so he was being cautious of the girl. She was quiet, but something didn't seem right about her. She was too controlled, too stiff. It was one thing to be formal and quiet, but she seemed almost dead, as though she was simply going through the motions of living. To put it simply she was creepy. Her dark clothes and empty expressionless eyes didn't help.

They walked leisurely about the village pointing out the major landmarks such as the Hokage monument, the ninja academy and the Hokage tower while Lee and Tenten tried to get her to speak. It seemed that she only spoke when necessary or asked a question, and when she did speak she was very formal, always referring to everyone as sama as her voice remained quiet and carefully neutral. She seemed to weigh down the happy atmosphere as they cheerfully showed her around their home. Even Gai was trying to get the girl to open up. He was careful of her, cautious, but he was covering it well now that the shock of her arrival had worn off slightly.

Neji was quiet and brooding. He did not like the girl, or the idea of having a sister appear out of no where. He supposed his uncle had expected him to bond with the girl, take on the roll of big brother, but he couldn't resign himself to accept her. His father's daughter, product of an affair he had in another village. It seemed like an insult to his memory that she had shown up only after his father was dead. He also thought it insulting that her mother hadn't told his father, as if she expected him to deny the child or leave her. His father had been an honorable man and would have taken care of the child even if she didn't have the byakugan. Actually if he really thought about it Neji wasn't sure whether or not she had the byakugan. Her eyes were wide and empty like the Hyuuga's, but they were dark green rather than the normal lavender color.

Once they had shown Willow around the village Lee thought it would be a good idea to take her to the shops since more would be open now since it was nearly mid-day by now. Willow was nervous, she had never liked crowds, but she didn't allow it to show. It was never a good idea to let your fears be too obvious, especially with family.

As they went further into the crowds she became more and more quiet and she stopped looking around slowly restricting her eyes to staring at her feet as she walked. No one seemed to notice, even as her whole body tensed whenever they passed by a group of people. Thinking of stores I would need to visit having just moved into the village Tenten dragged everyone into a weapons store. Once inside Gai was the first to say something to Willow.

"So, Willow, what weapons do you normally use?" He asked surprisingly serious. She just looked at him for a moment and for a moment he forgot to be suspicious of her and understood why Lee thought she was so cute.

"I don't use any weapons." She said simply, looking a bit confused.

"Willow said she is not a ninja" Lee said suddenly. His team looked at him for a moment in confusion.

"When did she say that?" Tenten asked him suspiciously.

"Last night when I found her." He said simply.

They then began to talk about what they should show her for when she started training, somehow the idea of Neji having a sister that wasn't a ninja just didn't sit well with them, so they were going to turn her into one. Somewhere between arguing about whether taijutsu or kunai were better to start her off with, Willow wandered away from the weapons store.

--Willow's Pov.--

I left the weapons store while they argued about fighting techniques or something like that. I had no intention of learning to fight beyond my current ability. My mother's family had made it clear that I was not to train as a ninja when I was with them. While I had left when I was still very young, and had learned some jutsu anyway, I did not wish to be a ninja anyway. It would be very foolish for me to train as a ninja and I knew that.

I walked along the path doing my best to stay away from the crowds. I didn't want to buy anything really while I had an escort, and I had fixed most of the wood of the house last night. Having stayed in broken down houses worse than this had made me a sufficient carpenter when it came to simple repairs. The only thing I did need for the house was food, and that could wait until I could go on my own.

As I walked down the street waiting for the others to realize I had left I noticed a musical store and walked inside. I went immediately to the back where the guitars were hung on the wall.

Noticing some children who seemed to be bored with watching their parents shop I asked the store keeper if it was okay to play one of the instruments. He smiled as he answered;

"As long as you don't break it, or buy it if you do."

I smiled back at him slightly and took down one of the guitars and began to play the first song that came to my mind.

--Meanwhile in story pov--

In the weapons store Neji was still arguing with Lee and Gai sensei, insisting that any training and decisions would be made by his uncle. They were insisting that she wasn't quite Hyuuga since she only just arrived in the village, and they could train her a little so that she would at least know something before she had to deal with the training they would come up with. Tenten was standing quietly to the side trying to calm her teammates down before they wrecked the store.

She was looking around trying to find a way to calm them down when she noticed that the girl in question was missing.

"Hey guys…Hey…guys…" she kept trying to catch their attention but it wasn't working. After a few minutes of trying to get them to listen to her she threw some kunai, pinning the three of them to the wall. She had their attention.

"What is it Tenten?" Neji said carefully as he pulled out the kunai pinning him in place.

"Where's Willow?" She said evenly. The boys paused and scanned the store. None of them had noticed when she left, and none of them knew where she would have gone. Swearing under his breath Neji handed Tenten her kunai and left the store to look for his sister. The rest of the team soon followed him.

Not sure of where to go they simply continued down the road for a minute hoping she hadn't gone far when they heard the strangest thing, singing. They soon pinpointed the sound as coming from the instrument shop, which wasn't much of a surprise. What surprised them when they got there was who was singing, it was Willow.

She was surrounded by a group of smaller children and even some adults who were listening as she played one of the shop's guitars along with her song. She seemed to have just started this song, though judging from her audience she had been there for a while. What really surprised them was how happy she looked. She seemed to come alive to the song, almost acting it out as she sang.

"Long time ago me and my brother Kyle here,  
we was hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road.  
All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road.  
And he said:  
"_Play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your soul"_

Well me and Kyle, we looked at each other,

And we each said… "Okay"

_And we played the first thing that came to our heads,_

_Just so happened to be,_

_The best song in the world, it was the best song in the world._

_Look into my eyes and it's easy to see_

_One and one make two, two and one make three,_

_It was destiny._

_Once every hundred thousand years or so,_

_When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow_

_And the grass doth grow…_

_Needless to say, the beast was stunned._

_Whip-crack went his whoopy tail,_

_And the beast was done._

_He asked us: "(Snort) Be you angels?"_

_And we said, "Nay, we are but men."_

_Rock!_

_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah,_

_Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!_

_This is not the greatest song in the world, no._

_This is just a tribute._

_Couldn't remember the greatest song in the world, no, no._

_This is a tribute, oh, to the greatest song in the world,_

_All right! It was the greatest song in the world,_

_All right! It was the best muthafuckin' song the greatest song in the world._

_Oh oh di swee de fu gig u be_

_Di gu flig gu gig u fli gig gigu gig be_

_Iggigu giggu bee igu ggigu gugga be_

_Fliggu giggu whoppa ya butt sevea"_

Neji didn't want to sit there and listen and moved to grab her but Lee and Tenten grabbed him. Tenten hissed in his ear trying not to interrupt the song;

"Wait, we wanna hear this. I didn't know she could sing." Neji agreed to let her finish out the song rather reluctantly. Unfortunately she had noticed them and her face dropped all expression. While she kept singing she did so without letting anything show on her face, turning it back to what they now knew for sure was a very good expressionless mask.

As far as Lee and Tenten were concerned there was now no doubt that she was indeed related to Neji.

"And the peculiar thing is this my friends:

The song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound

Anything like this song.

_This is just a tribute! You gotta believe it!_

_And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion._

_Ah, fuck! Good god, God lovin',_

_So surprised to find you can't stop it._

_Ah fire rich muthafugga to chooo_

_All right! All right!"_

"Willow-chan! That was amazing!" Lee exclaimed jumping over to her as soon as it was obvious the song was over. She cringed slightly as he nearly jumped on top of her in his enthusiasm. Gai was right behind his student.

"Well done Willow. There might be some youth in you yet!" he said flashing her a smile that nearly blinded her. She simply bowed in return, apologizing;

"Forgive me Lee-sama, Gai-sensei-sama. I did not intend to cause any bother by wandering off."

Gai stared at her for a moment. She was beginning to get on his nerves with her over formality.

"Would you stop calling me sama, one title is enough." He said looking her in the eye. She just stared at him and blinked before answering simply;

"No."


	4. Hinata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The rest of the day had been mostly uneventful. Neji's team continued to show Willow around the town and eventually gave up on helping her shop for her new house as she was unwilling to buy anything with them all there. After a while they eventually brought her back to the training grounds after Gai had left and she watched them train until late in the afternoon when Neji walked her home as he went home himself.

The next morning Willow, being an early riser, had all of the repairs on the house finished, having gotten the supplies for that her first night, and had begun to sketch out what she would paint in the living room, once again wearing her corset shirt and skirt, when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Neji there with a girl who seemed frightened to be there.

"Willow, this is our cousin, Hinata." He said indicating the girl standing slightly behind him. Willow stepped back silently inviting them in. Neji came in almost immediately but she noticed Hinata's hesitance to walk into the 'haunted house'.

"It's okay. It's not actually haunted, just a little spooky." Willow said calmly, trying to ease her fears. Hinata smiled weakly and stepped hesitantly into the house. To her surprise it was actually clean inside, and not nearly as creepy as the house looked from the path.

"Hinata is Hiashi's oldest daughter. She offered to show you around today and you can meet her team." Neji said coldly and promptly left to train.

"H-hello W-willow san." Hinata stuttered nervously. Willow smiled at her slightly and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Hinata sama. If you like you may come inside, or I can simply follow you if you would prefer." Hinata blushed immediately at the way she had been addressed and began fumbling even more to answer.

"O-o-oh n-no, y-you don't h-have to c-call m-me that…ah, th-that is u-um. I-I h-have to g-go to…to t-training w-with m-my…my t-team, b-but…" Hinata trailed off nervously. Willow just looked at her blankly for a moment before she answered calmly;

"It will be fine Hinata sama. I will follow you to where you train with your team."

Hinata's blush darkened but she decided to give up on the honorific for the time being and she slowly lead her new cousin to the field where she trained with her team. The entire time they were walking she was too nervous to try to speak to her so they simply stayed silent.

When they arrived at the training grounds the first one to notice them was a small white dog, followed closely by what Willow assumed to be the dog's human. The only other person currently in that part of the woods was a boy with an overlarge white jacket that covered most of his face and round sunglasses.

"Hey Hinata, who's the girl?" The boy attached to the dog asked.

"O-oh Kiba, Shino. Th-this is my cousin Willow. She j-just moved here a f-few days ago. Outo-san th-thought th-that I should h-help by introducing her to some p-people."

"This girl is your cousin?" The boy with glasses asked skeptically.

"She doesn't look much like a Hyuuga?" The dog's kid observed dryly. "How are you related exactly?"

"S-she's N-neji's s-sister." Hinata said, nervously beginning to play with her fingers.

"I wasn't aware that he had a sister." The one with glasses observed.

"Neither was he." Willow answered simply, surprising both of them. Hinata became nervous within the moment of silence and tried to change the conversation;

"W-willow, th-this is Shino A-aburame, a-and K-kiba I-inuzuka, m-my t-teammates." She said indicating which was which. Willow bowed to each of them in turn.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" A feminine voice asked from behind the two girls.

"Hinata says she's her cousin, Neji's sister." Kiba answered as the two girls turned to the woman.

"K-kurenai sensei!" Hinata stuttered, surprised.

"I didn't know Neji had a sister." Kurenai said confused.

"Apparently neither did he." Kiba answered sounding bored.

"Wait, so what exactly is going on here?" Now she was definitely confused.

Noticing that Hinata was having a bit of difficulty speaking from nervousness Willow stepped in quickly to explain.

"I only moved into the village a day or so ago. I was unaware when I came that I was related to anyone in the village, I knew my father only by his name. Lord Hiashi sama found me yesterday and we all learned of my relation." By the time she had finished explaining everyone's eyebrows were raised in surprise and Hinata was nervously fidgeting with her fingers again.

"Oh." Kurenai said, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment. In light of this little revelation she was glad they didn't have any missions that day since the team would probably be too distracted at the moment anyway. It also made a bit more sense why the Hokage would have given those missions to someone else since Hiashi had most likely already informed him of the situation.

After a few moments of awkward silence Kurenai decided to get back to business.

"Well actually we don't have any missions today. Given the current circumstances you will probably want to take the day to show…Neji's sister, around." She said realizing she had yet to be told the girl's name.

"W-well, W-willow san, uh…wh-what w-would you w-want t-to do?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Hey, Hinata, Neji found out about this yesterday right?" Kiba asked thinking. Hinata looked at him as confusion flashed across her face for a second.

"Oh, y-yes. Outo-san t-told Neji-san as soon as he found out." She answered. Kurenai smiled slightly.

"Knowing Gai they probably already showed her the village." She said.

"Yeah, we should probably still show her around, she probably hasn't met many people yet. Right Akamaru?"

"Roff!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Kurenai said just before leaving.


	5. meeting the teams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Manic Monday.**

It was mostly Kiba who led them back and through the village as they looked for their friends and their teams. Hinata was nervously fiddling with her fingers as she tried to think of something to say to her new cousin and Shino seemed indifferent if anything. No one seemed to notice Willow's nervousness as they basically just wandered around the village. So far they hadn't found anyone to introduce her to and they didn't want to interrupt anyone's missions or training.

"W-willow-san," Hinata began softly, "i-if y-you d-don't mind…wha-what happened t-to your m-mother?" her voice slowly seemed to fade so that it was nearly inaudible, nervous that the question would be unwelcome. Willow however didn't mind at all.

"My mother died when I was still very young, some of the children of her clan set her on fire in our home." She answered simply; still there was little emotion in her voice. To her it was just a simple statement about her past, not even all of the story as she knew it. Still, the others were shocked by it.

"A bunch of kids set her on fire?" Kiba asked incredulous. She just nodded and they dropped the subject, not sure how they should respond.

It wasn't long after that when the group found some of their friends, a bored looking boy with a pony tail, a blonde girl in a skimpy purple shirt and mini skirt with bandages covering the exposed skin, and a larger boy with a bag of chips.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji!" Kiba called them over. The group turned to them and greeted them in their own way. It wasn't long before Willow was noticed by Ino.

"Hey who's the new girl?" She said almost nervously. It was Kiba who answered.

"This is Willow, Neji's sister. She just moved here so we were helping Hinata show her around so she can meet some people."

"Who all has she met so far?" She asked a little suspiciously. It was Hinata who answered, nervously as always.

"O-only u-us and N-neji's team." She said drawing back slightly, unnoticed by her Willow stepped a little closer to her protectively.

"I thought Neji was an only child." The larger boy asked around his chips. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Ya know it's gonna get real annoying explaining this to everyone we meet." He sighed. Willow answered for him.

"Neither of us were aware of the connection until I arrived." She said carefully. They looked confused for a moment but she didn't explain further.

"Well I'm Ino and these are my team mates Shikamaru and Chouji." The blonde said indicating her teammates in turn, Chouji smiled at her when introduced.

"Hey you guys wanna come with us to show her around?" Kiba asked suddenly. "The point was to introduce her around so she could make some friends." They all agreed after a while and after talking some more they went off to find more people to introduce her to. No one seemed to notice that she was becoming increasingly nervous with the larger group.

As they walked most of the group talked among themselves. It was Chouji who tried to talk to Willow.

"So, Willow, where did you live before you moved here?" he said between chips.

"I traveled mostly." She answered simply. Turning to him she smiled slightly and added "The last house I had before I came here was in the land of birds."

"The land of birds?" he asked, still eating, "There's no ninja village there is there?" she smirked slightly at the ground before answering; obviously no one believed that she wasn't a ninja.

"Not that I know of, I'm not a ninja." She answered him.

"Oh, so what are you?" He asked interested.

"I'm a…."

"WILLOW-CHAN!" Lee shouted from down the road and ran over to them.

"Lee-sama." Willow greeted him bowing slightly.

"You are not going to stop that are you?" he said blushing darkly at her greeting. She just looked back at him blankly. "What are all of you doing?" he asked nervously.

"We're showing her around, introducing her to people." Kiba said a bit annoyed.

"Really, I thought she already made friends yesterday."

"Who did she meet yesterday?" Kiba asked a little surprised.

"Everyone in the music store seemed to be very fond of her." Lee said happily.

"We have a music store?" Chouji asked a bit confused.

"W-why w-would the people i-in the music store be fond of W-willow-san?" Hinata asked nervously.

"We found her there when she wandered away from the weapons store. She is a very good singer and a talented guitarist as well." Lee answered cheerfully.

"Great so she's a singer." Ino said scornfully, maybe a little nervously.

"Really, can you sing something?" Chouji asked turning back to her. She just smiled at him.

"_Six o'clock already_

_I was just in the middle of a dream_

_I was kissin' Valentino_

_By a crystal blue Italian stream_

_But I can't be late_

'_Cause then I guess I just won't get paid_

_These are the days_

_When you wish your bed was already made_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_I wish it was Sunday_

'_Cause that's my fun day_

_My I don't have to run day_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_Have to catch an early train_

_Got to be to work by nine_

_And if I had an air-o-plane_

_I still couldn't make it on time_

'_Cause it takes me so long_

_Just to figure out what I'm gonna wear_

_Blame it on the train_

_But the boss is already there_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_I wish it was Sunday_

'_Cause that's my fun day_

_My I don't have to run day_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_All of the nights _

_Why did my lover have to pick last night_

_To get down_

_Doesn't it matter_

_That I have to feed the both of us_

_Employment's down_

_He tells me in his bedroom voice_

_C'mon honey, let's go make some noise_

_Time goes so fast_

_When you're having fun_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_I wish it was Sunday_

'_Cause that's my fun day_

_My I don't have to run day_

_It's just another manic Monday."_

For a moment or so everyone was silent. Most of them were surprised that she was so good, and the rest of them were just surprised at how easily she had started. They had expected her to be embarrassed or reluctant for a while. None of them had expected her to be so open, as timid as she had been so far.

It didn't take long before most of the group gave up on finding anyone else to introduce to the new girl and the group dwindled one by one until only Hinata and Willow were left and by sunset they decided to retire as well.

On their way back Hinata continuously tried to speak, but seemed to be unable to voice what it was she wanted to ask. Willow, trying to be polite, tried to make her more comfortable knowing that any questions wouldn't bother her, but it didn't seem to help.

As they came closer to the outskirts of the village and Hinata was just failing at another attempt to speak Willow noticed something in the distance on one of the buildings. She quickly pulled out a sketch book that she nearly always carried. When she turned to sketch what she had seen she noticed that it was someone sitting on a rooftop, just starring into space.

When they finally reached Willow's house she once again invited her timid cousin in, and was surprised when, though hesitantly, Hinata accepted.

"W-willow," Hinata asked nervously "I-if you don't mind, w-why… um… that is… why d-didn't your m-mother… w-why didn't she tell Hizashi about you?" Willow just smiled at the question, she could understand why her cousin was nervous.

"My mother was from a very strict clan, who didn't like the idea of relationships outside of the clan. My mother didn't want Hizashi to claim me because she didn't want her clan to hurt him. And after she was punished by the clan she was trying to protect him."

"P-punished her?" Willow smiled a bit nervously.

"They removed her eyes and tongue." The answer was far from what Hinata had expected and she didn't know how respond.


	6. Willow meets someone she doesn't like

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

After Willow had been shown around by both her brother and cousin, to her relief, the Hyuuga family almost seemed to forget about her. Hinata had explained before she left that she and Neji would be participating in the chunin exams, and would be gone for the day at least. She also said that the others she had been introduced to would be in the exam as well.

In reality this just allowed Willow to do all the things she had been too busy following people around to do so far. Having already finished most of the cleaning and having already sketched out what she was going to paint in most of the house she could already start painting.

Now she just had to find the art store. She wasn't entirely surprised that she hadn't found a hobby shop on the main shopping street, like the music store she expected to find it a bit off the beaten path. Now she had the time to actually look for it.

Hinata had stopped by that morning before she had met her team, just checking in to make sure everything was still fine. She still didn't seem to believe the house wasn't haunted. But Willow assured her that if there were any ghosts they were benevolent.

Hinata had told her that she was going in for the first part of the exam, and that she wouldn't know what it would be until she was there. Willow had assured her that she had complete faith that she would do well, but wished her luck anyway. Willow had also invited her over when this part of the exam was over, if only to assure her that she was coming back.

Once Hinata had left there was nothing left to do but go into town. Grabbing her bag she was soon wandering the streets, for once on her own. It didn't actually take her that long to find an art store. Finding what she needed was even quicker.

Once she had her painting supplies she had to walk around to find a store where she could pick up some food, which she had begun to run very low on.

While she walked home she kept an eye out for the person she had seen the day before, staring at the moon. She still stayed to the smaller streets, staying out of the high traffic areas. As distracted as she was she wasn't surprised when she again nearly ran into someone in her path. Stepping aside she bowed to the man, hiding her face.

"Excuse me sir, I wasn't looking where I went."

"Huh… Oh, no problem." He said taken aback slightly at her appearance. When it didn't seem like he was going to say anything, she began to walk around him. She didn't get far when he stopped her.

"Are you here for the chunin exam, I haven't seen you before?" He asked confused.

"No, I'm not actually a ninja." She answered turning to him slightly. "I only moved here recently."

"Perhaps I could walk you home?" The man suggested, he was lean, with dark glasses covering his eyes. She looked at him for a moment and for a moment his head felt thick and fuzzy. When she didn't answer right away he decided to continue. "My name is Ebisu…"

"No thank you, Ebisu-sama. My home isn't far from here, I should be fine." She answered firmly and, without giving him a chance to respond she walked quickly in the other direction. She was worried that he might follow her for about a block, but he didn't, much to her relief.

When she was home, she almost immediately started painting. The living room she had sketched out to look like a forest in the middle of the house, the pencil she had used to sketch it was light and barely visible from any distance, but she could see it well enough to paint.

She was thankful that the house had been painted mostly in that light brown, almost khaki color. While far from her favorite, she figured that it was light enough that she didn't need to paint everything white first.

She was starting in the living room, but none of the rooms would be painted normally. While the living room was a forest, the kitchen would be a vineyard, the basement was a cave. The four bedrooms were each different, she had a flower garden, a European castle scene complete with medieval knights and a dragon, an ocean scene with warring pirate ships and Spanish galleons, and an imagined scene of an underwater Atlantis. The two large bathrooms were both painted with water scenes, one a desert oasis and the other was a mountain spring. Her favorite room was the attic, which she had turned into her own bedroom, something she did with almost every house she had bought. The attic was painted with scenes of the planets and the night sky; she had even bought glowing paint so that the stars and galaxies would glow during the few hours she slept.


	7. Hinata san

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

She spent the rest of that day painting the living room. It was slow work, but she had always loved painting her houses this way, an interesting scene for whoever bought the house once she was gone. Starting with the trees, the forest was already beginning to take shape by the time Hinata came over later in the afternoon.

Willow immediately invited her in, and when she saw the living room she was stunned.

"Y-you painted this?" Hinata asked dumbfounded. Willow just nodded, motioning Hinata to take a seat on one of the chairs that had been left there. Sitting nervously Hinata looked down and started playing with her fingers.

"Y-you d-don't like us much d-do y-you?" She asked, staring at her feet. Surprised slightly by the question, Willow looked at her cousin for a moment, Hinata feeling a bit dizzy, before she answered.

"I tend to distrust the concept of families, because of what experience I have with them." She tried to explain, sounding stiff. "Especially finding myself in another ninja clan, I never intended to stay here, whether I found my father or not."

"Y-you plan on leaving?" Hinata asked confused. Willow nodded.

"I only came to deliver the letter at the request of my mother, before she was killed. I've had more than my share of families, and I'm not the type of person to settle down."

"W-what a-about the h-house? I-if…I-if y-you have th-the byakugan…"

"Byakugan?" Willow interrupted, confused. Hinata stopped, not sure how to explain.

"O-our… kekkaigenkai." She said confused. Understanding what Hinata was saying, Willow smiled slightly.

"I inherited the kekkaigenkai of my mother's family." She answered a little darkly. "Well that and, something else." Hinata looked at her confused.

"S-something else? Could y-you i-inherit both kekkaigenkai?" Willow looked thoughtful at the suggestion, but shook her head.

"From what I understand, the byakugan has something to do with the chakra system." Hinata nodded. "What I have isn't like that. It probably has something to do with the way the two combined." She answered simply.

"Oh……Why d-do y-you d-distrust us for b-being a-a ninja clan i-if y-you d-don't have o-our kekkaigenkai?" Hinata asked nervously. Willow seemed to consider the question before she answered.

"As I said before, my mother was part of a ninja clan as well, her family made it clear before I left that I was not to be a ninja. But there are other reasons. Being related to ninjas……. training as a ninja would be very foolish for me."

"You don't want to be a ninja?" Hinata asked confused. Willow smiled slightly.

"From the time I've spent with you and your cousin I've seen that it would be expected of me, and I have no intention of training as one, as I've said, it would be very foolish of me."

"W-why would it be foolish, because of y-your m-mother's family?" she asked, whispering as if they were in a library.

"In a way," Willow answered looking down. "It would be foolish because to train as a ninja would literally kill me."

Hinata looked up, shocked. She couldn't understand what that meant but it gave her a sense of dread.

"D-did th-they… I-is i-it a-a j-jutsu?" she asked, looking at her cousin sympathetically. Willow smiled slightly, as little as they'd known each other, she was already making friends with her cousin, something she wouldn't have thought possible, and she knew it probably wouldn't have been for anyone other than Hinata.

"It was nothing my mother's family did to me; it's a part of their kekkaigenkai. A few of the children born of that family while easily the most powerful in the kekkaigenkai, die when their chakra system fully develops. It's the only reason they allowed me to leave when my mother was killed, otherwise they would have killed me then, but they assumed my body would take care of that for them, essentially burning me from the inside. I have to be very careful of how I use my chakra so that I don't trigger that reaction."

Unsure of how to react to her cousin's explanation Hinata glanced nervously around the room. Noticing a window she saw it was getting dark and stood up.

"I-it's getting late." Hinata said nervously.

"If your exams aren't over you should probably get some rest." Willow said, escorting her to the door.

"Tomorrow we're g-going to th-the f-forest of d-death." Hinata answered tiredly. Willow looked surprised but smiled at her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Go get some rest, good night Hinata san." Hinata didn't seem to register what she had said until she was on the road, walking home.


	8. The flower shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song, angel by areosmith.**

Willow spent the next few days painting her house. Not doing much else she had finished the living room by the third day, and while it was drying she started on the kitchen. She only left the house to buy paint or food. She was crafty, so she still had plenty of money from before she had bought the house. If she was kept here, she supposed she could get a job in the music or art store, if she had to.

She saw the mysterious figure a few times, when she happened to be out later than normal. She had even gotten a good enough view once to get a good look at the boy. He was about her age, obviously a ninja, with short red hair and a giant gourd on his back. She hadn't been able to see his face or anything, but he was interesting. Her curiosity having been peeked, she started looking for him, and going out later specifically for that purpose.

By the end of the week she had finished the kitchen and one of the bathrooms. She had just started on her attic bedroom, working in the days, and had made maybe thirty pictures of the red haired boy, having even seen him in daylight once she could even put a face to many of her pictures.

She had run into Ebisu once, to her relief though she had gotten away before he had noticed her. He didn't seem to be particularly dangerous, but he creeped her out, so she preferred to stay as far away from him as she could.

On the fifth day since Hinata and her friends had been gone in the forest of death the red haired boy was gone as well. On her way home from the art store, having had to buy lots of blue and black paint, Willow noticed a sort of uneasiness in the ninjas she passed in town.

That evening Neji came by to visit her. For a moment when he first saw her living room, Neji's mask dropped and she saw his surprise at her ability. Obviously he hadn't expected her to be an artist. Closing his eyes for a moment he managed to make himself look, if anything, angry.

"I came to inform you that Lee and Hinata are in the hospital. As well as that Lord Hiashi wants to see you in the morning, he wants to begin your training as a ninja." He said in a forced calm, if still rather condescendingly. As soon as he finished he turned for the door.

"Neji-sama," She stopped him, looking directly into his eyes she continued. "Thank you for telling me about Hinata-san and Lee-sama, but I have no intention of becoming a ninja, or a part of the Hyuuga clan."

"It is not your place to decide that. If Lord Hiashi accepts you into the clan then you have no choice in the matter. If your byakugan were found without a seal it would be a problem for all of the Hyuuga…"

"As I told Hinata-san, I do not have the byakugan, I inherited the kekkaigenkai of my mother's clan." His eyes narrowed angrily, but strangely with a hint of growing respect.

"What clan was your mother from?" He asked sharply.

"It would be better if I said no more on that matter." Willow said, frustrated with herself. "It could neither help nor hurt your clan to know, but could prove troublesome for the two of us." She said looking hard into his eyes.

"How do you mean?" Neji asked, for the first time turning to his sister and really looking her over. One of the first things he noticed was how pale she looked, as though she never left her house, the next was how, despite having painted at least one room as detailed as she had, she didn't have one drop of paint on her clothes, a bit on her face, but not a drop on her clothes.

"My mother's clan is very strict, they were angry when she conceived with someone outside the clan, so they would most likely not be happy now to learn that I had found the family of the man." He looked at her hard for a moment, trying to decide how to take what she had said before turning on his heel. She stiffened for a moment, but walked him to the door.

The next morning Willow went into town early, looking for a flower shop. When she found one it wasn't open yet, so she walked around town for a few minutes, waiting for them to open. While she waited for them to open she looked along the rooftops, in case the red haired boy happened to be out early, or late considering it was mostly nights when she saw him.

She wandered back to the shop about an hour later to see Ino standing at the counter looking bored.

"Oh, Willow!" Ino greeted her excitedly. She smiled at her as she entered the shop and cautiously stepped over to the flowers. "Oh, buying flowers for someone?"

"I was told Hinata-san had been taken to the hospital." She answered looking over the flowers. She knew that the different flowers had some meaning, but she had never learned what they were, and she didn't want to seem stupid in front of someone she didn't know. While she looked over the flowers someone entered the store behind her and Ino's attention was instantly drawn from her.

"Sakura."

"Ino"

The pink haired girl looked over the flowers and seemed to be considering a rose when Ino stepped in closer to her.

"Taking flowers to Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked contemptuously, she picked up a rose, "I'll take him a rose, to show our love." Sakura looked annoyed for a second, but picked up two white flowers.

"I'll take these." She said "They're more pure and hopefull."

"You're taking two so you can upstage me!?" Ino squealed indignantly

"I'm taking one to Lee." Sakura retorted, sobering Ino drastically. Hearing Lee's name, Willow looked between the two. They both looked almost depressed thinking about him, but it had the effect of bringing the pink haired girl's attention to her.

"Oh, who are you?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"This is Willow, Neji's sister." Ino introduced her quickly.

"Who are you going to see?" Sakura asked, noticing the small bluish flowers she had picked up.

"Hinata-san and Lee-sama." She answered simply.

"I'm Sakura Haurno." She said politely.

A little nervous with the two girls openly scrutinizing her, Willow paid for her flowers and left, to her discomfort though, they decided they should go together. The walk to the hospital was mostly quiet and uncomfortable. Ino and Sakura talked a bit, but Willow stayed quiet most of the way.

"So, Willow, if you're a ninja here why haven't I seen you before?" Sakura asked when they were about a block from the hospital.

"Actually I'm not a ninja, I just moved here about a week ago." She answered simply.

"Oh yeah. When she first got here Hinata and them were showing her around introducing her to people, but we couldn't find you guys." Ino said happily.

"Oh, too bad." Sakura said gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, she even sang for us!" Ino gloated.

"You sing?" Sakura said turning to Willow, trying to ignore Ino. Willow nodded looking back at her a bit nervously. "Can you sing something now?"

Willow sighed silently, trying to get rid of her nervousness before she started.

"_I'm alone_

_Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night_

_I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you_

_I want your love – Let's break the walls between us_

_Don't make it tough – I'll put away my pride_

_Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_

_Baby_

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it all right_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do _

_About this feeling inside_

_Yes it's true – Loneliness took me for a ride_

_Without your love – a dog without a bone_

_What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone_

_Baby_

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it all right_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're the reason I live_

_You're the reason I die_

_You're the reason I give_

_When I break down and cry_

_Don't need no reason why_

_Baby, Baby_

_Baby_

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me to night _

_You're my angel_

_Come and take me alright_

_Come and save me tonight, come and save me tonight, come and save me tonight,_

_Come and save me tonight, come and save me tonight"_

"Wow!" Sakura said, surprised at her voice. By the time she had finished the song they were at the steps of the hospital, she hadn't even fallen out of step with the other two girls while she sang.

Unknown to them, a red haired ninja wasn't far from them, standing unseen behind a tree. He had watched the girls to see which one was singing, just out of curiosity. He stayed behind the tree while they went in, waiting a moment to avoid them in their visit.

Willow went with the other girls to leave her flower in Lee's room since he was asleep, but rather than go to be introduced to 'Sasuke-kun', she went to find Hinata's room.

Willow sat with her cousin for a few minutes before she woke up.


	9. Hospital visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Hinata woke up in a hospital bed to find Willow sitting next to her bed. She had apparently been there a while because she had a book out and she was busily scratching away at some picture she was drawing.

Willow looked up when she saw her cousin trying to sit up.

"Should you be sitting up if you're injured?" she asked, making her cousin blush slightly in embarrassment.

"O-oh, I-I'll b-be fine." She said, trying to reassure them both. "W-were y-you drawing something?"

"Just a sketch." She answered, setting the book aside to help her cousin.

"C-can I see it?" Hinata asked nervously. Willow smiled beside her and handed her the sketchbook. From the first page she had sketched everything from landscapes and castle graveyards to flowers and little animals, as well as plenty of the bigger animals. There were very few people she had sketched until the later half of the book. A few pages past the middle she had started sketching the red haired boy she'd seen, and the rest of the pictures were of him.

Hinata looked at her cousin nervously.

"W-willow-san? D-do y-you know th-this p-person?" she stuttered. Willow looked over at her and noticed her nervousness.

"I've seen him around the village a few times, but we've never spoken." She answered carefully. Hinata seemed slightly relieved by that, which only confused Willow more.

"H-his t-team i-is p-participating i-in th-the ch-chunin exam, h-his n-name i-is Gaara." Hinata said anxiously, Willow watched her as she spoke. "M-my t-team n-nearly r-ran i-into th-them i-in th-the f-forest, h-he……. H-he f-fought L-lee-san i-in th-the pre-preliminaries, h-he n-nearly k-killed him." Willow just blinked for a second, she had seen Lee's injuries. Having no real medical knowledge she couldn't say how bad they were, but she knew they were serious, and Hinata seemed genuinely afraid of this person. In the least she needed to calm Hinata down, anxiety couldn't be good for her if she was already in the hospital.

"Well, it's no matter. I just see him sitting on roof tops sometimes and thought to sketch him." Willow said calmly, sitting next to the bed.

They spoke for another few minutes, Hinata telling Willow about the exams she had taken, blushing when she mentioned a blonde boy, Naruto, cheering her on when she had to fight Neji, when she had been injured. Eventually Hinata lay back down and Willow left the hospital.

Walking home she thought about what Hinata had said about Gaara, and wondered if it was true. Sure he may have killed some people and injured Lee, but as ninja that was technically in the job description. While she walked she still looked for him on the roof tops of the village. By the time she had gotten home she had made a decision.


	10. Her decision about Gaara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Hand in my pocket.**

Willow left her house about half an hour after the stars had come out, heading into town. Half expecting to be killed she hadn't brought much with her; all she had was a folded piece of paper she had torn out of her sketchbook as soon as she'd finished it.

She did her best to not be noticed while she walked around the town, watching the roof tops as she went. When she finally found Gaara he was, again, sitting on one of the taller roof tops watching the moon.

As silently as she could, she tried to sneak up behind him. Her plan was to leave the picture and leave, unfortunately, him being a ninja, he caught her. She was about four steps away from him when her legs were suddenly caught in sand. Stunned, she dropped the paper as sand slowly encased her body.

Gaara stood up and looked at the girl he had caught creeping up behind him. He was a bit surprised to see the same girl who had been singing in front of the hospital earlier that afternoon, she didn't seem particularly dangerous. His eyes were drawn to the piece of folded paper when she dropped it.

He was completely surprised when he saw that she had drawn him, being dragged off rather reluctantly by the girl he was encasing in sand. He looked back at her critically. After considering it a moment he decided not to kill her and used his sand to push her off the side of the building where she would land on a torn up spring mattress someone had thrown out.

Willow started giggling when she fell into the old mattress. She looked up to see that Gaara had already sat back down, looking at the moon, her picture was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to push her luck she pulled herself up to sit comfortably on the mattress, folding her legs underneath her.

Gaara was silent. He could still see and sense the girl sitting on the mattress, but he couldn't tell if she was looking at him or the moon. Not used to having company he was becoming uncomfortable with the silence.

"You sing?" He asked, trying to hide his nervousness. She smiled slightly, at least now she knew that he wasn't going to kill her, even if he was a bit uncomfortable. She paused for a moment, trying to think of a song before she started.

"_I'm broke but I'm happy  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
I'm high but I'm grounded  
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby_

What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a high five

I feel drunk but I'm sober  
I'm young and I'm underpaid  
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah  
I care but I'm worthless  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby

What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be quite alright  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is flicking a cigarette

What it all comes down to  
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving the peace sign

I'm free but I'm focused  
I'm green but I'm wise  
I'm shy but I'm friendly baby  
I'm sad but I'm laughing  
I'm brave but I'm chicken shit  
I'm sick but I'm pretty baby

And what it all boils down to  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is playing the piano

What it all comes down to my friends  
Is that everything's just fine fine fine  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is hailing a taxicab..."

About half way through the song Gaara had looked down to watch her sing. She wasn't really performing for anyone, but he could see her change when she sang, she seemed calmer, more open. He could already tell she wasn't a ninja. Her chakra level was such that she could easily become one, but she obviously had never been trained.

Noticing that he was watching her, Willow decided to try going a little further, and climbed up the side of the building, mostly along the drain pipes that attached to the gutters. Getting to the top she flipped over the side, onto the roof. She didn't want to push him too far, or too fast, so once she was on the roof she just stood there, waiting for him to make the first move.

For the rest of the night Gaara never spoke to her. After about thirty minutes of standing on the edge of the building, she gave up and, assuming he would make some move if she overstepped any boundary, sat down beside him. While he watched her closely, he didn't make any move that she shouldn't sit by him.

Willow eventually fell asleep, falling over to lie next to him. He stayed there while she slept, waking her only when the sun began to rise, before he left her.


	11. Introduction to the third Hokage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or pleasant valley sunday.**

Willow went home that morning happy with her small victory. She might not have gotten him to talk, but she had proven, at least to herself, that he wasn't as bad as he had been made out to be.

Painting during the day, she made a habit of finding Gaara and sitting with him at night. Moon gazing alone could be very lonely, and she could already tell that he was a troubled person; her line of work put her in contact with all kinds of people so she could tell.

The day after she had gone to see Hinata in the hospital she went to see her uncle. Hiashi had been a bit indignant about the delay from when he had first asked to see her about training, and was completely flabbergasted when she said she had no intention of training or becoming a ninja. She refused to give him any explanation, other than saying she wasn't a ninja, and didn't intend to be.

The first thing he had done when she did see him was to check her for the byakugan. She was a bit confused when he seemed relieved that she didn't have it, but she still refused to have any training. He insisted that, since the Hyuuga were a ninja clan, she should be a ninja as well, but she insisted that she wasn't a Hyuuga. While he was somewhat insulted that she would keep herself separated from them in such a way, when she had sought them out, she insisted that her only intention was to deliver the letter at the request of her mother. From the beginning she had not intended to become a part of the family. Learning just how stubborn she could be, Hiashi eventually gave up, though she was told that the third Hokage had asked to see her as well, she would have to explain that she wouldn't be a ninja to him as well.

The problem was, the third Hokage was a bit busier than usual right now any way, so he couldn't deal with some trivial clan matter, even if it was the Hyuuga, at least not right now.

It wasn't until about a week later that she was asked to go with Hiashi to the Hokage tower. In the mean time she kept working on her house, finishing her attic, as well as the basement and two of the bedrooms. Within a few days Gaara seemed to get used to her finding him and sitting with him a night. They still didn't speak, but he would allow her to walk up and sit next to him without showing much, if any, discomfort at her presence.

When she did go with Lord Hiashi to the Hokage tower the next week they were still asked to wait before he could see him. When they were finally led into the Hokage's office Willow held her hands nervously behind her back, rubbing one of her wrists with her thumb.

Apparently Hiashi and the Hokage had already spoken about the strange new relative. Still, she just stood to the side while the two spoke about her and what her arrival might mean, not only for the Hyuuga clan, but for the rest of the village as well. She supposed she must be of some small importance only because there seemed to be some sort of threat to the village at the moment. She watched the confusion and annoyance cross the faces of the two men when Hiashi mentioned that she refused to train as a ninja, or to give a reason why. Hiashi and the Hokage asked who her mother's clan had been, but she refused steadfastly to reveal their identities as well, though for this she gave her reasons, the same she had given Neji when he asked.

"You seem to have made friends with several people in the village." The Hokage said turning his attention to the girl in question. "Most of them ninja."

She nodded, waiting for his point.

"Apparently you sing for them sometimes?" he said. Hiashi looked at her in mild surprise.

Rather than actually answering him, Willow decided that it might be better to show them. So, thinking of a song, she relaxed and started to sing.

"_The local rock group down the street_

_Is trying hard to learn their song_

_Serenade the weekend squire, who just came out to mow his lawn_

_Another pleasant valley Sunday_

_Charcoal burning everywhere_

_Rows of houses that are all the same_

_And no one seems to care_

_See Mrs. Grey she's proud today because her roses are in bloom_

_Mr. Green he's so serene, he's got a tv in every room_

_Another pleasant valley Sunday_

_Here in status symbol land_

_Mothers complain about how hard life is_

_And the kids just don't understand_

_Creature comfort goals_

_They only numb my soul and make it hard for me to see_

_My thought all seem to stray, to places far away_

_I need a change of scenery_

_Ta ta ta…_

_Another pleasant valley Sunday_

_Charcoal burning everywhere_

_Another pleasant valley Sunday_

_Here in status symbol land"_

The Hokage smiled at the girl from behind his desk. He hadn't been asking for a performance, but he had to admit she was a good singer. What he found amusing was Hiashi's reaction to the girl. He looked like he couldn't decide if he should be relieved or insulted by her actions.

"Since you aren't a ninja, how is it you earn money enough to buy a house and live off of whatever you have?" the Hokage asked smiling at her, despite her obvious problems with ninja he found himself liking her more and more. He supposed that it was because, even as reserved as she was, she was completely genuine, like it never occurred to her to be deceptive, if she thought she shouldn't say something, she said exactly that.

"I have another 'job' where it's been my habit to save the money to buy houses and live for a while, while I looked for my father, to deliver the letter."

"And what is this 'job'?" Hiashi asked pointedly.

Eyes wide, Willow looked between the two men nervously. They could easily see the struggle within her.

"I don't want to say." She said her whole body tensing up as she anticipated their reaction. But they didn't make any move towards her and seemed to just accept that answer.

"I suppose that's understandable." The Hokage assured her, "However I have to ask if you can assure us that you are not a threat to the village in any way, even by association of someone that you work with."

She smiled nervously, still wary of the two men.

"Like I said, I'm not a ninja of any kind. Other than a chance encounter, my 'job' has nothing to do with ninja either. The only threat that I can perceive is the chance that my mother's family might find me here, since I don't pretend to believe they would be happy to find me alive."

They nodded, understanding. To the surprise of both Willow and the Hokage, it was Hiashi who tried to reassure her on the subject of her mother's family.

"I've heard from Hinata what happened to you and your mother, as well as your explanation that she was trying to protect my brother by not contacting him directly." He said almost tenderly, and for a moment, he almost looked friendly.


	12. Lunch with Iruka and Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Free up your mind'.**

When they finally left the Hokage's office they ran into a dark haired man with a scar across his nose as he was going in. Taking the little interruption as a chance, Hiashi made his excuses and went home on his own. Willow bowed to him, ready to leave herself.

"You must be Hinata's cousin, Willow!" he said amiably. She bowed in return, looking him over warily. "From what I've heard you'll be starting the academy soon. I'm Iruka Umino, I'm looking forward to being your teacher." He said brightly. She just smiled at him sympathetically, sounded like he only got half the story.

"It's nice to meet you. Unfortunately though I wont be attending the ninja academy, I've no intention of becoming a ninja." She said as nicely as she could. He looked at her, surprise registering on his face.

"Oh… uh," he faltered. She smiled at him again, it no longer surprised her when everyone seemed startled by the idea of a Hyuuga that wasn't a ninja. And it also seemed that they had been quite determined that she should be trained if she wasn't.

"It was nice to meet you, Iruka Umino sama." She said, bowing to him again. For a moment he seemed indecisive before he stopped her.

"Hokage-sama shouldn't need me for long, how about when I get out I buy you some ramen at Ichiraku's?" he asked. She just looked at him, a bit startled and he was struck by the feeling that her eyes were looking right into his mind. Noticing the awkwardness of the question he smiled disarmingly. "It never sounds so strange when I ask Naruto." He chuckled.

Slowly she nodded and he asked her to wait there while he spoke to the Hokage. He came out a few minutes later and smiled as he led her to the ramen shop.

"So how do you like the village so far?" he asked good-naturedly. Willow picked at her ramen nervously.

"It's nicer than a lot of villages I've lived in." she answered quietly.

"Have you lived in many places?" he asked.

"I've spent time in at least thirty different villages." She answered expressionlessly. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise.

"You must not stay in one place very long." He commented trying to smile at her reassuringly. They were quiet for a minute before someone entered the shop behind Willow.

"Hey Iruka sensei!" The blond called happily.

"Naruto!" Iruka greeted him.

"Hey, who're you?" the boy asked getting a mischievous, almost perverted grin on his face as he looked back at Iruka.

"This is Willow, Hinata's cousin." The teacher introduced her, "She's new to the village."

"Really?" the blond asked excited to make a new friend, "Where are you from?" Willow looked at him carefully.

"No where in particular." She answered almost sternly. She hoped people would stop asking where she was from soon, she'd already told them she wasn't going to tell them. It looked however, like neither of them were satisfied with that answer, but they didn't get the chance to push the matter. The shopkeeper's daughter walked out and took Naruto's order.

"Oh, you must be the music shop girl." She greeted Willow cheerfully, effectively sidetracking the others.

"Music shop girl?" Naruto asked grinning widely. While thankful that they were off the subject of where she had come from, Willow had to force herself not to roll her eyes at the question.

"I visited the local music store not long after I moved here," she explained, "Apparently I made an impression on some of the people while I was there." Naruto and Iruka looked almost skeptical, the shop girl just grinned.

"From what I heard you made more than an impression, some of the kids go by there every day to see if you're there singing." She informed them.

"You sing?" Iruka asked surprised. Willow just looked at him blankly.

"How else do you make an impression in a music store?" she asked dryly. The blond was grinning again.

"Cool, sing something for us now." He said excitedly. Iruka looked like he was going to argue but Willow just thought about it for a second before she complied.

"_Hey you over there, know you gotta problem but don't despair_

_See me, I had no soul, till I found myself with the rock & roll_

_There must be something that you're longing to be_

_Give in to the rhythm, let the music_

_Free up your mind_

_Let the music free up your mind_

_And it will help you define_

_Cause it will give you a sign_

_Ohhh, let the music free up your mind_

_Free up your mind_

_Hey you over there, don't wanna hear the reasons cause I don't care_

_See me, believe in you, gotta help yourself, watcha gonna do?_

_There must be something that you're longing to say_

_Give in to the rhythm, let the music_

_Free up your mind_

_Let the music free up your mind_

_And it will help you define_

_Cause it will give you a sign_

_Ohhh, let the music free up your mind_

_Free up your mind_

_Hey you, hey you, hey you, hey yooou, hey you, hey you, hey you_

_Free up your mind_

_Hey you over there, know you gotta problem but don't despair_

_See me I had no soul, till I found myself with the rockin', rock & roll_

_Rock & roll_

_Let the music free up your mind_

_And it will help you define_

_Cause it will give you a sign_

_Ohh, let the music free up your mind_

_Free up your mind_

_Hey you, hey you, hey you, hey yooou, hey you_

_Let the music free up your mind_

_And it will help you define_

_Cause it will give you a sign_

_Ohh, let the music free up your mind_

_Free up your mind_

_Let the music free up your mind_

_And it will help you define_

_Cause it will give you a sign_

_Ohh, let the music free up your mind_

_Free up your mind_

_Free up your mind"_

They looked at her in awe.

"No wonder you made friends, your voice is great." The girl commented, handing Naruto his ramen.

"You sing a lot?" Naruto asked with his mouth full. Iruka smiled at them.

"It isn't uncommon in what I do." She answered calmly. Iruka looked like he might ask something, but Naruto spoke first.

"Really? What kind of ninjutsu do you use?" he asked curiously. She just looked at him expressionlessly for a moment, she was used to the question by now but somehow that just made it more annoying.

"She's not a ninja Naruto." Iruka corrected him a bit sheepishly, he probably should have mentioned that earlier. Naruto looked curious again.

"So what are you?" he asked grinning mischievously.

"I refuse to say." She answered without hesitation. Naruto looked disappointed, but no less curious.

"Why?" he asked.

"I doubt the idea would be taken well by the Hyuga clan." She answered stoicly.


	13. friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Willow walked around the village watching the roof tops. She knew she was in the general area she usually found her quiet friend, but he wasn't always on the same roof top.

She grinned when she spotted him on a new roof top and walked over to climb up the wall to get to him. She could tell that he was watching her, as he usually did now that he knew she would come looking for him. She walked over quietly and sat with him the same as she did nearly every night now. It was getting to the point that he would sometimes wonder if something was wrong when she didn't come.

They sat in silence for a while before Gaara turned to look at her. After studying her face for a few minutes he made a soft sort of growling noise that caught her attention and she turned to him.

"Why do you keep coming here?" he asked her in his soft hoarse voice. She blinked at the question before she smiled at him.

"I have nothing better to do at night," she said calmly, "besides, it didn't look like anyone else was coming, someone should sit with you." He looked at her appraisingly again for a moment.

"Why?" he growled softly she smiled at him again.

"Moon gazing all night can be very lonely," she answered, he growled slightly with the answer so she added, "It's easy to be lonely even when there are people around you if they don't understand things about you."

He looked at her again and noticed that she had very empty eyes. They didn't burn with the need for revenge or a need to prove anything like his did, her eyes looked like she could be like that but as though she lacked the will to fight for it, she looked like she had given up.

Willow watched Gaara as he studied her face. She was so sympathetic that she almost pitied him. He looked as though he was trying so hard to be strong, like he'd never had the chance to be anything else.

"My cousin and brother are in the Chunin exam with you." Willow said looking back to the moon. "From what they say you've made a bit of an impression with your performance so far. With the competition the way it is it doesn't look like there's much of a chance to make friends. If you don't have any then as long as you're here anyway, I can be your friend."

Gaara looked at the girl sharply, not sure what he should say, or if he should even react at all. For a moment he thought about killing her, but then he thought that it couldn't really mean much to prove that his existence is stronger than a girl who wasn't even a ninja, and had already given up anyway.

He growled at her rather than answer and looked back towards the moon, stealing glances at her every once in a while out of the corner of his eyes. When she fell asleep sitting with him a little after one in the morning he picked her up and took her to her house, he had followed her home a couple of times after he had woken her up in the mornings, just out of curiosity, so he would know where she lived. He took her inside and up to one of the bedrooms, bringing her in through the window.

He was surprised when he saw it; he almost couldn't tell he was inside anymore. Even the door and windows were worked surprisingly well into the painting that encompassed the room. He had placed her on a bed that faded into a picture of a European castle with a dragon hovering nearby.

He looked back down at the sleeping girl curiously before he went to explore the rest of the house to see if all of it was painted like this. Stepping into the hallway he was struck with how normal it seemed, uninteresting even with the bare walls and light brown coloring before he stepped into another room.

When he opened the door he felt an eerie sense of familiarity, it was as if really was standing in a desert oasis. She had used the sandy coloring well in this room and had even painted the sides of the shower and sink that they barely looked misplaced, the walls were painted so that you could look at them and it seemed like you were looking through the leaves into the expanse of desert beyond it.

The explored the entire house as he marveled in his mind at the girl who painted her entire house as a mural and yet left the outside looking like a scene out of a ghost story. He was surprised to see two of the bedrooms completely unpainted as well as seeing that the second bathroom was a work in progress. By far his favorite room was the attic, he liked the way that even painted in the little room the stars glowed softly.

He went back to the room where he had left her for a moment before he left, thinking back at she so calmly offered to be his friend. Only this time he wondered if it wouldn't maybe work. She came to him whenever he was alone, sat with him because no one else would and offered to be his friend because she didn't see a reason why she shouldn't.


	14. Something else

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Every few days Willow visited Hinata in the hospital. She was a little surprised by her cousin's reaction when she told her that Hiashi-sama seemed to have backed off slightly on making her train as a ninja. At least she wouldn't be forced into the path, though he still insisted on testing her strength and things to see where she would start if she were to be trained. Hinata was actually very sympathetic.

She had actually wanted to be a ninja, she said, but she was fairly obviously not a violent person. She had grown up with the expectation of becoming a ninja, unfortunately she felt like something of a failure because of her gentle nature. Willow was there to console her and tell her that there was nothing wrong with being a gentle ninja.

"Y-you still…still won't t-tell anyone about y-your…your m-mother's f-family?" the lavender eyed girl asked nervously. She had been sitting with her cousin for the past fifteen minutes or so talking. Willow looked at her hands fiddling nervously in her lap.

"Hinata-san," she started nervously. "My mother's family, are not the kindest people. They are less of a threat to you and the Hyuuga if you are unaware of my connection to them."

"Y-y-you th-think th-that… that, they would…. a-attack….a-attack us?" the girl asked wide eyed. Willow nodded slowly.

"They are sure to be displeased if they find me alive, depending which of them finds me, it's unlikely that they would let me go without incident. There is no reason for the Hyuuga to be bothered with their politics."

"B-b-but wh-what a-about y-your kekkaigenkai?" she asked nervously, "Wh-why would th-they l-let you go if this is such a problem? Wh-what if it's discovered by one of th-their enemies?" Willow smiled sadly as she looked back at her cousin.

"I told you before, the kekkaigenkai I received from my mother's family would kill me if I tried to use it. As long as I control my chakra strictly I should be fine, but there is no way that I can use my kekkaigenkai without straining that control, no one should connect me with that family."

Hinata considered what her cousin was telling her anxiously.

"You s-said th-that you i-inherited, some-something else?" she asked in a worried tone, "A-are you u-unable to use th-that as w-well?" Willow's smile softened a bit as she looked at the girl.

"The other thing I've inherited doesn't seem to use chakra in the same way as juitsu or kekkaigenkai. I am cautious with it, but I don't believe that it is a threat to me." She answered cautiously. Hinata looked slightly curious at what her cousin said.

"Wh-what d-did you i-inherit?" she asked hoping that she didn't bother her cousin with her forwardness. Willow looked at her cousin thoughtfully for a moment, considering if she should answer.

"Somehow I inherited a power similar to reading minds." She answered slowly. Hinata looked up in surprise.

"R-reading….m-minds?" she asked wondering if she'd heard right. Willow nodded slightly.

"I rarely use it, I rarely have reason to." She said looking back down at her hands nervously. Hinata looked like she might have said something more, but a nurse came in before she could and Willow left shortly after.

She still sat with Gaara most nights, and after a while, he actually started talking to her again, it was nothing important, just talking, but it still seemed to be something of a step to him. Once or twice she even noticed him following her home in the mornings, or even coming to meet her in the evenings.


	15. Before the exams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Polaroid.**

When it was nearly the end of the month long wait for the last section of the chunin exam Willow was surprised to see Gaara visit her early one day. Granted it was nearly noon but she generally only saw him in the late evenings when they went moon gazing.

He let himself into her house to find her putting more final touches on one of the rooms. By now she had finished painting all of them, the last bathroom had turned into a mountain spring, and the bedrooms into a scene of underwater Atlantis, and a blooming flower garden, at the moment she was in the garden, fixing the colors of flowers, painting bugs where they probably wouldn't even be noticed.

She looked up a moment after he'd entered the room in surprise and smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you so early." She said amiably. He grunted softly before he replied even softer.

"We may not get the chance to talk again." He looked at her out of the side of his eyes after he'd said it, she looked confused for a second before she answered.

"That's right," she said just remembering, "the last part of the exam is tomorrow. Will your team go right back to your village after that?" Gaara continued to watch her, not sure how he should respond. She was the first person to be his friend and he didn't want to hurt her, but if he stayed to his father's plan she might not want to be his friend anymore.

He didn't answer and she looked back at him, concerned.

"We'll have to think of something to do so we don't forget each other." She said leaning against the side of the bed.

Gaara was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with the way she looked as though she had gone somewhere else and left him in the company of her body. After a moment she blinked the haze away from her eyes and she smiled at him happily.

"I'm not really so used to going out during the day," she confessed still smiling sweetly at him, "I try to avoid the crowds, but maybe we could try to find a camera or something." Gaara watched as she put down her paintbrush to close the cans of paint she had still open in the room.

When she picked up her brushes again he followed her down to the vineyard where she washed out the paint in the sink. She washed the paint out of the brushes, and then off of her hands and face before pulling her long gloves on and grabbing her bag.

She had been a little surprised when Gaara hadn't tried to attack her again after she had startled him the first night she went to sit with him. She had refused from the beginning to look into his mind to ensure her own safety, she had been warned about him from the beginning, so she had accepted the danger she was putting herself in from the beginning. It wasn't like danger was anything new to her, her existence put her in danger, even her job posed a certain amount of threat to her, though that was something she had more than mastered.

She just automatically trusted him, which was far from normal for her. She had eventually told him her entire story even when he seemed curious about her.

They wandered for a while in town, looking into a few different stores. When they found one with the cameras that she was looking for Willow decided that it made the most sense to get a Polaroid and a few extra packs of film.

It was a nice afternoon, sunny but not overly warm, so they walked slowly back to her house talking quietly.

Gaara wasn't entirely sure what the point was of the camera, but he felt somehow regretful for what he knew was going to happen. It was strange, this girl was the first person who wasn't afraid of him since Yashimaru had died, he didn't want to go back anymore.

Willow could see Gaara beginning to worry about something so she put the first pack of film into the camera. Holding the camera out in front of them she wrapped her other arm around Gaara and pulled him close to her and snapped a picture.

Gaara pulled away from her, looking at her suspiciously. She pulled the picture from the bottom of the camera and shook it smiling at him. When the picture started to fade in she handed it to him, by now they were on the path that led past her house, and further to the Hyuga compound.

When he had seen the picture she handed him the camera too and asked him to take a picture, she ran ahead a few steps and flipped over, walking on her hands and looking back at him. It took Gaara a moment to find the button before he snapped the photo and she flipped back over to check out the picture.

For the rest of the afternoon the two amused themselves taking pictures of each other back and forth, making faces, and often sitting together to get both of them in the picture. By the time afternoon faded into evening and the light pouring in from the windows began to weaken the floor of Willow's forest living room was strewn with pictures of the two of them.

Willow took the camera from Gaara and sat next to him, he looked towards the small device, by now he was used to the way they had to sit so close to each other to get in the picture together. He stiffened slightly when he felt something warm on his cheek as he saw the flash go off on the camera. He turned to her quickly, before she'd had a chance to pull away from him, and felt their lips brush as he flushed angrily, nervously.

Willow pulled away from the accidental kiss startled, letting the camera drop to the floor with the rest of the pictures. She put her hand to her lips nervously, not sure what to do.

Gaara watched the girl's discomfort cautiously, unsure of how to react, he could still fell where her lips had touched his. When he caught her eyes with his own again he leaned in on instinct, pulling her closer towards him. He automatically took control of the kiss as she practically melted against him once he wrapped his arms around her to pull her in to him, not once resisting.

In the back of Gaara's mind Shukaku laughed insidiously, pulling him back from the haze that had begun to cloud his mind. He pulled away from her as quickly as he could and walked towards the door. Willow, unsure of what had happened blinked her way back into reality as she watched Gaara retreat. At the door Gaara stopped hesitantly. He didn't understand really what had happened, but he was sure at this point that he did not want to risk anything on this girl, or was it that he didn't want to risk hurting her.

"You're going to hate me." Gaara said quietly, not looking back at her, even as she sat up and considered him sadly.

"I don't hate you," she said, Gaara looked at her desolately from where he stood. "You and I are friends, whatever may happen. I don't think I could hate you Gaara." He left, not looking back at her and she let her head drop miserably.

After sulking for a minute she looked out the window to see that it was getting dark fast. She picked up the camera and the remaining few packs of film placing them on a shelf disguised as a tree branch and started to collect the pictures spread over the floor. As she collected them she looked over them sadly, but by the time she had picked them all up she had noticed something odd. Two of them were missing. As she looked back over all of the pictures there were two she noticed were no longer there.

A picture Gaara had taken of her sitting alone on the couch, one of the first he had taken of her once they had gotten inside. As well as the last picture they had taken, the one where she had kissed him.

Once more she smiled sadly, this time at least, knowing that he didn't want to forget her, and maybe he might not be so lonely for having met her.

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I've run into a few personal obstacles to getting things out, that and I've been looking forward to this chapter myself so I wanted it to be perfect, or as close as I can get to it.**

**It might be helpful to note how Willow has painted the rooms in her haunted house, as I tend to refer to them by that. To make things simpler I'm putting a list here of the rooms and what they're painted as.**

**Attic-Space/Universe-Willow's bedroom**

**Bathroom-Desert oasis**

**Bathroom-Mountain spring**

**Basement-Cave**

**Kitchen-vineyard**

**Living room-Forest**

**Bedroom-Flower garden**

**Bedroom-Castle scene**

**Bedroom-Ocean/pirates**

**Bedroom-Atlantis**

**The hallways aren't painted.**


	16. Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Willow looked around her nervously in the early morning air. The sun was just beginning to peak dimly over the horizon and it was still mostly dark out. She had decided, after she found that Gaara had taken two of the photos, to come and watch him in the last part of the Chunin exam, the part open to the public. When she arrived at the arena she was surprised to see that she wasn't the only spectator there early. She even noticed her brother had arrived early and was going in to wait for the exams to begin.

She slipped in quietly, and waited for everyone to arrive, hoping to get a seat away from anyone who might recognize her. She was aware that most of the people in the village considered him an enemy, at least among the people she knew. She didn't want to find out what would happen if any of them noticed that she was cheering for him.

As the stands began to fill with people she saw a few of the people she had met in the stands, and she sat away from them, where she thought she might not be noticed.

She watched the beginning of the tournament with slight interest when she saw that the two left in the ring were her brother and the blonde boy that had been introduced to her as Naruto. She had known that Neji was the one that put Hinata into the hospital, in the last part of the exam, but she hadn't known that it had been more due to a grudge he held against the main family of the Hyuuga clan from the death of their father.

She listened as closely as she could to learn what had happened to her father. For the most part though he seemed to think very highly of his father, what bothered him was that he had died in the place of his brother, Lord Hiashi. As highly as Neji seemed to have thought of their father, Willow understood why he had such a hard time accepting her, he couldn't reconcile the idea that his father had an affair, and a child out of wedlock, with the image he had of his father. She watched as the two continued to fight without expression, she knew that there was plenty of safety in place, and she knew she couldn't judge the strength of ninja. She was surprised, when the blonde boy beat her brother, but then, both of them seemed very strong.

As the fights went on she lost interest following the people she didn't really know anything about go through the competition, but when she saw that it was Gaara's turn to fight she felt her breath shallow nervously.

He was fighting a boy she hadn't met yet, but she would have wanted Gaara to win anyway. She had grown closer to the people she'd met in this village quicker than she had most anyone else, faster even than she had to the family that raised her. And Gaara she had grown closest to of all.

She watched them fight nervously, breathing a sigh of relief every time Gaara's sand blocked the other boy's attacks. She had never wanted to interfere in a fight so badly, to protect someone so much.

When Gaara encased himself in a sphere of sand she put a hand to her chest, feeling her quickened heartbeat, and slipped out of her seat. Hopefully, she thought, she might find a seat a little closer, or a way into one of the other viewing platforms, one where she wouldn't see anyone she's already met, and then she might be able to stand closer, to see a little more of what was happening.

When she found her way into another stand with seats she paused nervously, recognizing a few of the people she'd been introduced to already. Even knowing they were ninja she thought she might have slid past behind them, but Lee was with them as well. She stuck her head out nervously, to see if she was even going the right way, but what she noticed only confused her more.

She hadn't noticed it at first, but it looked like everyone had fallen asleep. Whatever had happened she must have missed it while she was looking for a place where she could see a bit better. However when she looked out she caught a glimpse of the field and she froze. The boy in the blue shirt had apparently charged Gaara's sphere again, and his arm was buried inside of it.

Glancing warily at the other ninja in the stand, she slipped out of the doorway to see a blonde girl and a boy in a black jumpsuit jump down from one of the stands, taking Gaara from the sand and pulling him away, over the wall into the forest. His shoulder was bleeding.


	17. Attack on Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Willow felt an edge of panic creep into her frame as Gaara disappeared over the wall with two other ninja. She stayed low to the ground, hoping she wouldn't be noticed, even as she saw other ninja start attacking the few that were awake. She just hoped they would assume she was asleep as well. Somehow she had to find out how to find Gaara before he left, he couldn't travel with an injury like that.

"Willow!" Gai said picking her up quickly and jumping back over to the other ninja, where Sakura was apparently the only one still awake. She decided to keep up the act that she was asleep, better if she didn't have to answer to many questions.

"Girl you know?" a white haired man with a mask asked Gai, stepping closer to her to keep an enemy ninja from attacking too close to her. She forced her breath to slow and grow even, feeling herself calm in response. She could hear them fighting around her but, unable to open her eyes she couldn't tell, really, what was going on.

"She's a friend of Lee's" she heard Gai answer, "and Neji's little sister." She felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"The one who refuses to train as a ninja?" the voice of the masked man asked. She didn't hear a response, but she assumed there had been one when she heard him again. "So how'd she escape he genjutsu, and why's she pretending to be asleep?"

She felt a steady hand on her shoulder, and, knowing that her act was pointless, she looked up to see Sakura and Gai looking at her distrustfully.

"I thought I wouldn't present much of a target if I looked like everyone else here," she answered expressionlessly.

"How did you escape the genjutsu?" Sakura asked she looked skeptical, but she also looked like she wanted to believe in the girl. Willow just shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, she didn't even know what they were talking about really, but she assumed it was whatever had put everyone to sleep, "I had just gotten up to go look for the bathroom." It was a lie and she knew it. She hated lying, she never lied, it wasn't fair, but she knew beyond a doubt, she could not tell them that she was looking for a way to get closer to Gaara. She could see clearly into their minds, she felt she had no real choice but to check there for her safety, as well as for his, they considered him a threat to the village, and an enemy.

It was looking into their minds that she finally understood what was going on, what only certain ninja knew, about the current threat to the village.

They told her to stay down as more enemies attacked, understanding now that they were sand ninja, the same as Gaara. She did as she was told, staying low while Sakura was told to wake some of the other young ninja. The masked ninja summoned a little dog, introducing him as Pakkun and told Sakura to take Naruto and Shikamaru to follow Gaara and Sasuke, who had apparently followed him into the forest.

Sakura was beginning to argue when Gai knocked a large hole in the wall for them to go through. Sakura hesitated, going to Shikamaru and Naruto to wake them up. With the ninja distracted fighting off the attacking shinobi Willow made herself as small as she could and snuck to the whole in the wall, jumping out. It was a high fall, but not a problem for her as she tumbled to the ground.

Praying that they would be too busy to notice she was missing, and the others wouldn't find her when they ran into the forest themselves, she ran into the line of trees. When she hit the trees, she kept running. After she'd been running for a while she heard Sakura and the others in the trees above her. They didn't seem to notice her on the ground, but she made sure from that point on to stay under as much cover as she could.

Once in a while she could hear them talking, her heart nearly stopped when she heard them agree to have someone stay behind to throw off anyone following them. Not wanting to get caught in the middle of anything, and hoping that they hadn't noticed her in particular. Quickly, she ran off the path to the left for a few feet, hoping she was far enough that she wouldn't run into them, and she continued running, hoping she could catch up to Gaara.

She was relieved when, after she had continued running for nearly ten minutes, she didn't run into any of the ninja. She knew she was falling slowly behind, or should be, but she kept running. She could no longer hear them talking, or running above her, and she hoped she was going in the right direction.

She couldn't remember how long she had been running, dodging trees, when she stopped short, clutching at her heart in shock, and breathing heavily. She felt her heart clench as she tried to catch her breath, seeing Gaara high above her in the trees, with Sakura pinned to one of the trunks in a giant paw of sand. He was fighting Naruto.

She couldn't actually see Naruto, but she saw Sasuke lying, apparently passed out, on another branch. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone grab her from behind, pulling her high into the trees. She could see better from here, but the taller girl still had her hand against Willow's mouth.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked in a dangerous tone. She lowered her hand slightly and Willow turned to her, fear showing in her eyes. By now she recognized the headband with the sand village insignia, but she didn't know if she was considered a friend or an enemy.

"I'm Willow," she said softly, watching the blonde girl cautiously, "a friend of Gaara's."

Temari's eyes widened, recognizing the girl slightly. She and Kankuro had seen the girl with Gaara several times, and had been curious of what was going on, their little brother didn't often keep people around long, they had expected him to kill the girl to be honest, but neither of them had the courage to ask Gaara about it himself.

"You're the girl Gaara's been going to see. You're not a ninja" she observed cautiously. Willow shook her head confirming the statement.

"Just a friend of Gaara's," she insisted, letting herself glance nervously at the ongoing battle. Temari had them in a safe spot away from the two attacking ninja. Willow watched Gaara sadly, seeing something from inside him taking over. He seemed to her like a frightened and panicking child in that moment. She had heard enough of his story from him, that he'd never had anyone for most of his life, and much of it had been spent killing the assassins sent after him by his father, she knew that it hurt him deeply, but she didn't know what she could do to help, she couldn't even convince him that she was his friend, that she didn't hate him.


	18. Aiding and abedding the enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Willow watched with Temari, speaking softly about how she had gotten to know Gaara, as he and Naruto fought. By now Gaara had been completely taken over by what Temari had explained to Willow as the Shukaku, a sand spirit that had been sealed inside of Gaara at his birth, and was the main reason for his tortured existence so far into life. Willow barely looked at Temari while they talked, though she had to force herself not to run to Gaara every time he was hit.

They moved several times to stay out of the path of the battle, though they were still often hit with results of some of their attacks, most often in no more than a torrent of water that threatened to wash them from the branches.

"You're not a ninja, so why are you here?" Temari asked her, still apparently suspicious.

"As I said," Willow answered, still not looking away from the fight in front of her, "I'm a friend of Gaara's" Temari glared at her.

"Gaara doesn't have friends," she hissed, "And you're from Konoha. Who are you, and why are you here?"

Willow turned to look at Temari cautiously, peering softly into the older girl's mind. Temari couldn't attack her, she wasn't sure of Gaara's reaction if she did.

"I've been in this village little more than a month." She answered softly, surprising the sand nin. "The only tie I have to this village is my brother and cousin, whose existence I was unaware of until I arrived here."

"Your bother and cousin?" Temari asked, "Who are they?"

"Neji and Hinata Hyuuga." Willow asked, still expressionless. "Though my loyalty does not lie with them."

Temari watched the girl closely, not sure if she should believe her, but their attention was torn when they turned back to the battle in front of them to see both ninja fall to the forest floor. She put her hand out to stop Willow from jumping out of the branches to go to Gaara's side.

"If anyone sees you you'll be labeled a traitor." Temari told her softly. She glanced back, seeing the boy in the black jumpsuit and the two jumped down to Gaara's side together. When he seemed to have accepted the outcome of the fight the two picked him up and walked off, Gaara leaning on their shoulders

Glancing behind herself nervously, Willow ran after them, jumping as best she could to other trees until she had left the battle ground behind before jumping down the lower branches until she landed softly in the grass. She followed them as quickly as she could, knowing they couldn't go too fast with Gaara injured.

When finally Willow caught up with them Temari and Gaara looked at her in surprise, Kankuro watching her suspiciously.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"You aren't going to get very far injured like this, not after an attack like this." Willow said, ignoring him. Temari looked at her cautiously, but she knew she was probably right.

"What do you suggest?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll lead you back to my house." Willow said calmly. "I have extra rooms you can use to rest a while and bandage yourselves up before you leave, when there won't be so many people looking for you."

Temari and Kankuro were about to argue, but Gaara cut them off with a hoarse whispering voice.

"Go with her." He said commandingly. "You can trust her." They were too surprised to argue with him, not that they probably would have for fear of him anyway.

Willow led the sand shinobi as quickly as she could through the forest towards the back of her house. She had explored the area enough to know where she was in relation to a few different places, trying to stay out of sight they had to walk around the outskirts of the village for a while to reach her house in the back.

They didn't talk much, whenever Temari or Kankuro began to question her Gaara would growl softly, they would just have to accept that he trusted her, for whatever reason.

The sun was hanging tiredly against the horizon, bathing the thinning woods in an orange glow when her house finally came into view. She led them through the back door into the vineyard. Temari and Kankuro stopped short, still holding Gaara between them, blinking in confusion as they looked around the room.

"You two should probably stay in either the flower garden or the ocean," Willow said expressionlessly, wrapping her arm around Gaara's waist and having him lean on her shoulder. "They don't have such large windows facing the road. I'm taking Gaara up to the galaxy with me so I can keep an eye on his shoulder since I don't sleep much anyway."

Gaara smirked slightly at the surprised faces of his siblings as he let Willow lead him up the stairs to the attic. As she laid him down in the bed though he looked at her with sad eyes, catching her hand before she could get some water and a wash clothe to take care of his shoulder.

"You don't hate me?" he asked softly, his eyes pleading with her for understanding. "Even though I attacked the village?"

Willow looked down at him in slight surprise, but smiled at him and leaned in, giving him a quick, soft kiss on the cheek before standing up again.

"You're my friend Gaara," she said, smiling merrily at him, "I can't hate you."


	19. A bit of background

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Gaara watched her every time she walked down the narrow ladder to get fresh water to bathe the wound on his shoulder. Both Kankuro and Temari often came up to see how he was doing, but only when she was there with him. Whether they were making sure she didn't hurt him, or thought she could somehow keep him from hurting them he wasn't sure.

They often spoke quietly, happy to have a bit more time with each other before they parted ways. She'd had to explain to him everything that brought her to find him. He seemed upset with her when she first told him that she had gone to find him, followed them into the forest, scolding her for putting herself in danger, but he was still glad that she had. She had already told him before the exam almost everything about herself, mostly because he didn't seem to want to talk about himself. He was the only one who knew all of her story so far, and he knew that as well.

She rarely left his side for the whole of the first day, leaving only to get fresh water and bandages for his shoulder. She had him lying down and wouldn't listen to any argument on his part, insisting that since he didn't sleep he needed whatever rest he could get without it. The second morning brought them a bit of a scare however, Neji came over to see how she got through the attack.

It was late morning, the sun had just risen above the trees around the house so they were no longer shining directly into the windows through them when Neji slowly but deliberately walked up the small path to his sister's creepy front door. Inside Temari pulled Kankuro up to the attic with a hand over his mouth, looking like a cat caught in a fish bowl.

Willow looked up at their arrival from where she sat on the edge of her bed, re-bandaging Gaara's shoulder behind him.

"Something wrong?" she asked calmly, her hands pausing where they were.

"Your brother is at the front door." Temari hissed at her as quietly as she could. Gaara glared slightly at his sister's tone, but Willow didn't seem to notice, as she motioned for one of them to come over to take over bandaging him from her.

"I'll go see what he wants," she said expressionlessly, "If I can I'll see if I can get him out of the house, all the same it might be best if the two of you stay up here with Gaara so you're not seen in any of the windows or anything." She didn't wait to hear any response before she lowered herself down the step ladder into the upper hallway.

She heard Neji knocking on her door as soon as she stepped onto the ground floor, by the time she had reached it he was letting himself in.

"Neji-sama," she greeted him impassively, "Forgive me for not getting here sooner. I was… held up." He looked at her questioningly for a second, but didn't ask.

"I came to see how things have been for you," he said stiffly, "after the attack." She just gave him a tired smile.

"It looks as though I escaped unscathed," she said, gesturing to the house blankly. "If you wanted to talk about anything perhaps you would be more comfortable somewhere else." She didn't wait for his response before she walked past him, out the door.

Neji's eyes narrowed on his sister as he followed her back out to the road.

"I've been speaking to Hinata," he said, watching her, "the two of you get along fairly well as I understand it." Willow stopped and looked back at him, as usual with little or no expression showing on her face. He watched her for a moment before walking back towards the town, knowing she would follow him without question.

"I know you didn't inherit the Hyuga kekaigenkai, but she says that you've inherited something else. I don't like the idea of you reading my mind," he told her sharply.

The only sign that she'd heard him was a slight tightening of her lips at his tone.

"I assure you, Neji-sama, I have not read your mind." He didn't bother to turn to her, but shook his head dismissively.

"Of course there's no way that I can know that for certain, not having the same ability." His tone was sharp, but almost sorrowful. Still he refused to look at her.

"There are some ways." She answered him, walking around one of the buildings and climbing up the side. For a moment he watched her in confused astonishment, wondering where she learned to climb the sides of buildings, before he jumped to the roof. When he went to help her to the top however he was once again stopped when she flipped over the side and stood next to him before sitting where she was and starring out into the sky above the village.

Neji sat tiredly beside her, realizing he was going to have to learn how to deal with her one way or another, and it would be simpler to just start now, rather than waiting for something to make it necessary to him.

"What ways are there for me to know that you haven't read my mind?" he asked slowly. For a moment she didn't answer, not looking away from the clouds drifting overhead.

"I could let you into my mind," she answered, surprising him, "you could then look into almost anything about me, my past. There are of course things that I would rather not be known, but it is the only way that I can think to satisfy you that I have not invaded the privacy of your mind."

"You can pull people into your own mind?" he asked, shocked at the offer and wondering why she would make it. She nodded slightly.

"I can, it's something that allows me to speak with some over short distances, nothing that would be terribly useful for a ninja, that I can tell. Though to be completely honest with you, I have read the mind of a couple of people since I've been here. I avoid doing so, since a person's mind is their most private place, and the only place where they are free from the etiquette and judgment of those around them. It is the only place where they can be completely honest." Neji looked at her appraisingly.

"Whose minds have you read?" he asked, his tone once again sharp and accusing.

"First know that I refuse to read people's minds unless I either have express permission to do so, or I have reasonable cause otherwise. The first night that I came to this village I went out late looking for the shops for some things that I needed at the house, and Lee approached me while I was out looking alone, if he'd had any ill intentions toward me I would not have acted as I did. There was another man who approached me when I was alone, I believe his name was Ebisu, who I have been avoiding for the same reason. While he was not particularly ill intentioned, it was only because he continued to tell himself not to do anything he considered immoral in others.

"There is only one other that I can remember, Iruka-sensei-sama asked me out with him when we met and I merely checked his intentions with the invitation. It seems he was trying to learn why I refused to train as a ninja."

"If you have this power why don't you use it? You could accomplish much more if it is so easy for you to know the thoughts and intentions of those around you." She looked at him with a tired expression and he could feel as though there were much more hidden behind her dark eyes, but he could see none of it.

"As I said before, a person's mind is their sanctuary, it is the only place where they have no reason to worry about being judged. They must guard each of their actions and words so closely, they should not have to guard their thoughts as well."

He didn't answer her. That sat that way for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Has anyone told you what happened to our father?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I haven't asked"

"He died in place of our uncle. Until recently I believed that he had been forced to do this,"

"But he chose death over a continued existence of having his thoughts and actions decided for him." She finished for him. He looked at her appraisingly.

"I understand your reluctance to use this power unnecessarily, and I appreciate your willingness to speak so openly with me about it." He said stiffly as he rose from his place beside her and left.

A few minutes later she went back to her house to find the sand shinobi still in the attic and she explained what happened. Only Gaara was unsurprised by her report, him being the only one that had known of her ability.

In the end the sand shinobi stayed in the haunted house with Willow for three days regaining their strength and resting before they headed back to the sand village. Willow went with them as far as she could and, with her mind connected to Gaara's so that they could still talk, she watched them until the distance became too much for her mind to reach his, and she went home.


	20. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

When Willow walked back into her haunted house she passed soundlessly into the kitchen and packed her bag, leaving the letter and the photo she had used to find her father's family on the table. She had little enough to take with her, but she felt she had already stayed in the village far longer than had been necessary. Opening her back door silently she slipped out into the woods and away from the family that was trying to claim her.

------------------------------------ Neji's P.O.V. --------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since Neji had spoken with his sister. As Hinata had asked, he hadn't told his uncle about her ability to look into people's minds. Though, when he had spoken with Hinata about it after he had confronted her, Hinata had looked sad, saying that, given what little they knew about her, Willow most likely guarded what she thought more strongly than most did their actions. That even by refusing to read the minds of others to protect their privacy, she refused the right for her own.

It was something of a surprise, then, when Lee came to the Hyuuga compound and announced that she was missing.

No one had seen Willow for days, Neji was the last person who had, when he had gone to talk with her, and he went quickly to the old house to see if something was wrong, only to find the letter that Willow had taken to deliver to their father, and the photo that was all she'd had to know him by. Without a hokage to decide what was to be done with her disappearance, Lord Hiashi asked Neji if he would ask a few friends to go with him to bring her back.

Lee was quick to agree, and Gai offered to go as well, as their sensei. Having heard what was going on from Hinata, Kiba offered to go as well, he and Akamaru would able to help by tracking her scent to follow her.

They tried to follow her trail from the house, but it was already too faded, and Kiba informed them that she'd likely already been gone a couple of days, and so it might take a bit of catching up to get to her. The trail became more noticeable as they went further into the forest. They knew that they were gaining on her quickly by how easily Kiba and Akamaru were able to follow her the further they went. What confused them was the directness of her trail, as though she knew exactly where she was going, even as they realized that they weren't headed anywhere in particular. There would be a few small villages in the area they were headed, but the settlements were fairly sparse.

It took them nearly a day to catch up to her, considering her head start. They went quickly, rarely speaking, though they weren't sure if it was because they were curious to see why she left or where she was going as she'd already found her father's family, even if her father himself were already dead, or if they were concerned about why she had left. All of them had considered themselves close to her in some extent, at least as friends, it was disheartening that she would simply leave without letting anyone know.

As they got closer to her Kiba and Akamaru landed in the grass looking slightly confused, the sky darkening the trees around them.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked shortly.

"The trail here is more or less fresh, she should be somewhere nearby." Kiba answered. They were still some distance from any town, though there were at least three within walking distance from the area.

"So what's wrong?" Gai asked, seeing that Kiba still seemed bothered by something.

"There are a lot of other scents here as well. She's not the only one here." He answered cautiously.

**That's the end of this chapter, sorry it's taken me a while. I'd like to ask if anyone would guess about Willow's past, in particular what she does for a living, before the next chapter where it will be revealed. If you guess, right or wrong I'll probably tell you, unless you ask me not to, but I would like to see if anyone does guess right.**


	21. What she does

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs in this chapter, which belong to The Cure.**

The ninja approached the area cautiously, at least, they did until they were close enough to hear the noise and see the lights and tents in front of them. Of everything they had considered she might have run away for, circus, had been the word farthest from their minds. The sky was darkening above them as they walked into the crowd milling about the tents, apparently set there only a day or so earlier.

"Willow-chan left to visit a circus?" Lee asked leaning heavily on his crutches. With Willow missing no one had really wanted to leave him behind considering how easily the two of them had made friends. As long as he stayed near Gai sensei he wouldn't be able to do anything to hurt himself at least, another reason for Gai to come along.

The group separated to find her, Neji going off into the crowd first, before Lee and Gai went off together. It was Kiba who noticed her first, however. It was simple enough, he and Akamaru had only to follow what sounded like a strangely familiar voice, until he found Willow, smiling happily in front of a crowd of onlookers while she juggled brightly colored props as she sang.

"_Oh it's opening time_

_Down on fascination street_

_So let's cut the conversation_

_And get out for a bit_

_Because I feel it all fading and paling_

_And I'm begging_

_To drag you down with me_

_To kick the last nail in_

_Yeah! I like you in that_

_Like I like you to scream_

_But if you open your mouth  
Then I can't be responsible_

_For quite what goes in_

_Or to care what comes out_

_So just pull on your hair_

_Just pull on you pout_

_And let's move to the beat_

_Like we know that it's over_

_If you slip going under_

_Slip over my shoulder_

_So just pull on your face_

_Just pull on your feet_

_And let's hit opening time_

_Down on fascination street"_

Grinning to himself and not wanting to interrupt the performance, Kiba asked Akamaru, quietly, to find the others and bring them back. He was surprised to see she was performing very well, and seemed very practiced by the way she so effortlessly rolled the props about her arms as she caught them. Her hair was pulled back into messy, childish pigtails over her usual black miniskirt and corset shirt.

"_So pull on your hair_

_Pull on your pout_

_Cut the conversation_

_Just open your mouth_

_Pull on your face_

_Pull on your feet_

_And let's hit opening time_

_Down on fascination street"_

By the time Akamaru was able to bring the other ninja Willow was juggling back and forth with one of her friends. He turned to them with a grin when Akamaru yipped, particularly when he saw Neji's scowl.

"Did you have a reason for bringing us back here or was it just to watch some clowns fool around?" Kiba's grin widened a bit.

"Look a bit closer, doesn't one of them look familiar to you?" Kiba asked, smirking slightly. It was Lee that noticed what he was talking about.

"Willow-chan looks so cute as a clown!" he cooed excitedly as he watched the show. Hearing him, Neji turned and glared at the clowns as he realized which of them was his sister, she once again picked up the act and began to sing.

"_I can't believe it_

_I must be dreaming_

_She turns the sound down_

_Says "I am heaving_

_This is a freakshow"_

_And I am screaming…_

_She spins the world round_

_I want to stop_

_Bitter sweet again_

_Her opening move_

_Down and out in black_

_Soft shiny and smooth_

_Looks like the alien crowd got groove_

_She burns her name into my arm_

_But I can never get through_

_To play the game_

_She's trying to lose_

_Her ultraviolet_

_Makes it harder to choose_

_Looks like the edge of the hearth got moved_

_She blurs a way across the floor_

_I spin to swallow the view"_

Without breaking the rhythm of their flying props the two clown girls moved closer and began to dance with one another as the ninja, and other visitors, looked on in amusement.

"_And it's the same way_

_Yeah it's the same slide_

_It's the same stare_

_Oh it's the same smile_

_Yeah it's the same but…_

_It's not quite right_

_Oh it's insane_

_She shakes like a freak_

_Stuck in the middle of the room_

_For a week_

_Looks like the only way to get on the beat_

_Is to take her up on how to swing_

_But I am missing my feet_

_And it's the same sway_

_Yeah it's the same slide_

_It's the same swish_

_Oh it's the same smile_

_Yeah it's the same but…_

_It's not quite right_

_I'm in a step_

…_Out!_

_She's two more steps_

…_Down!_

_For three more steps up_

…_Clap!_

_And go around_

…_Ow!_

_It makes my head buzz_

_She wants to come now_

_I try to stop_

_Always infradig_

_Her finishing move_

_Up and down in black_

_Soft shiny and smooth_

_Looks like the alien crowd got groove_

_She cuts a number out of my arm_

_But I can never get through_

_To play this game_

_She's trying to lose_

_The stuff from mars_

_Makes it harder to choose_

_Looks like the final frontier got moved_

_She blurs a way across the floor_

_I spin to swallow the view_

_And it's the same sway_

_Yeah it's the same slide_

_It's the same strip_

_Oh it's the same smile_

_Yeah it's the same but_

_It's not quite right…_

_I can't believe it_

_I must be dreaming_

_She turns the lights up_

_Says she is leaving_

_This is a freakshow_

_And I am beaten…_

_She spins the world round_

_I have to stop"_

As she sang the last word she bowed to the crowd gathered around them, the props she'd been using landing on the backs of her outstretched arms, and one on her head. In the clamor of the applause (which Lee and Gai enthusiastically added to) none of them noticed when she looked up and recognized them.

As the applause died down Willow nudged her companion and gave the audience a cheerful wave before she darted off to the side, away from the ninja. Surprised, and wondering slightly if it wasn't a part of the show, Akamaru followed her, only to come out into another of the circus' attractions.

Smiling and waving at the lion tamer, Willow slipped into the pin and snuggled up to the lions, most of which purred and nuzzled her, welcoming her back. When Kiba and the other ninja got there they had to stop Neji from interrupting the show to pull her out. He scowled at Lee as he giggled over the clown acting like a lion being tamed.


	22. The Circus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any songs used in this chapter.**

In the end, the team was forced to wait until the circus began to wind down before they were able to get close to Willow. She was apparently a big part of the show, and they had a hard time keeping her in sight as she flitted around the attractions and darted in and out of the crowds.

It was strange, seeing her like this, she'd always seemed so secluded back in Konoha, certainly not the girl smiling and bounding about the tents as they saw her now. Within a few hours of waiting, Lee and Gai-sensei decided to have fun as long as they were there anyway, the two had gone off together into the crowd somewhere. It was nearing midnight when the last stragglers of the crowd haphazardly wandered away from the tents, that Neji was finally able to pull Willow aside. She looked neither surprised, nor pleased, to see him.

"Good evening Neji-sama," she said. Despite the clown's smile or torrent of tears, her tone, and her face, was expressionless. "What brings you to such an obscure place so late?"

"We came to get _you._" he had to control himself so that he wouldn't snap at her.

"Well, someone sounds serious!" A clown said stepping behind her dark haired comrade. "Though really, I don't think this is the place for it. This is a circus, not a courtroom, have fun Grumpy." She smiled brightly as she noticed two of the lions and one of the men down from the trapieze making their way over to see what was going on. Behind Neji, Akamaru yapped, bringing the girl's attention to Kiba and the other ninja approaching as well. Assuming they were just guests noticing one of hte clowns being harrassed, she grinned at him.

"Now, if you don't mi..."

"Willow-chan!" Lee cheered excitedly. "I didn't know you were a clown! Why did you leave? Even Neji was worried about you! Who are these..."

"I was not!" Neji snapped at him. Grabbing Willow's arm he started to pull her away. "Come on, we're taking you back to Konoha."

He wasn't expecting her to struggle, or for the other clown to grab her arm as well, to pull her away from him.

"Don't be so hasty, Grouch!"As the two girls pulled away the trapieze artist and the, apparently very well trained, as well as very protective, lions stepped between them looking confused.

"If you don't mind," he said, his deep voice somewhat unexpected from such a slim body, "tell us what your business is with our friend. The crowd may be gone but we are still quite busy." Akamaru bristled as one of the lions sniffed at him.

"Neji already said, we're here to bring Willow back to Konoha." Kiba barked at them. "Come on Neji, grab your sister and lets go. I don't feel like..."

"Sister? So you found him?" the clown asked looking at Willow in surprise. Willow looked back at her and replied quietly.

"Hizashi is dead, but I found his family." Lee grinned when the trapieze artist suddenly grabbed Neji around his shoulders.

"So you're family to the little Willow! That changes things!" Neji glared at him but Gai and the others went with them easily enough.

"Come on, you should come back to our tent where we can talk." the young clown said, immediately stepping in front, arm in arm with Willow.

Kiba and Neji followed reluctantly behind the ever-cheerful Gai and Lee. It wasn't long before they made it to one of the smaller more out of the way tents and were led inside.

"Will-chan, welcome back!" An older clown, currently wiping off the bright make-up, greeted them. Glancing at them through the small mirror she smiled. "It's been a while, we've been expecting you for about a week now. Who are your friends."

"One of them's her brother." the clown grinned, stepping over to the older woman and taking a rag to wipe off her makeup as well. "You get to guess which one."

The older woman smiled, wiping off the last of her makeup before she walked towards them with a warm smile.

"So, our little Willow has finally found her family. I guess that means your search is over and your home for good now!" The young clown answered before anyone else had a chance.

"Actually, they came to fetch her. They say that they're from Konoha. I think that's supposed to be a ninja village right, maybe something's going on." the older woman looked at them and shrugged.

"I have no idea. I haven't heard of anything going on... Wait, if Konoha is a ninja village..." she looked at the strangers more warily now. "You're not..."

"They're all ninja, even the dog." Willow answers her, kneeling next to the other clown to wipe off her face paint. Shock showed on the woman's face for only a second before she was able to cover it with a smile, turning to them once again.

"Well, I don't believe I've had the pleasure, I'm Danielle, Elfine's mother."

"I'm Gai, and these are my students," Gai's over dramatic act made Danielle and Elfine smile. Elfine leaning into Willow to whisper;

"You know, he's dramatic enough to work with us." Willow just smiled at her.

"I am Rock Lee, the leaf village's handsome devil." He posed with Gai sensei and Elfine smirked, still leaning close to Willow.

"Are they related?" Willow could hear the laugh in her voice and smiled.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"So, how much has our little Willow told you of her past already?" Danielle asked, having essentially forced the ninja to sit down with her and a few of the others who worked around the circus, who she largely introduced only as her family.

"Only that her mother was killed by her clan and she was forced out to fend for herself fairly young, she's been looking for her father ever since." Lee answered quickly. Danielle nodded, not really surprised.

"I suppose that's accurate. We happened to be passing by around that time. The little Willow had already been on her own for a few weeks by that time, she couldn't have been more than three or four when I found her, she wasn't doing well, and when she told us she didn't have a family she could go back to, well, she was accepted into the act fairly easily. She stayed here with me and my family mostly, but everyone in the circus pretty much has adopted her, she belongs with us all, and she can work in a few of the acts, as I'm sure you've seen tonight. We've been helping her look to deliver that letter to her father for a while now. It's nice to know she's at least found his family. She always said she'd come back to the circus for good once she did."

"I never really did like living in any of the villages." Willow muttered, leaning into one of the lions that had come into the tent. Kiba looked at the girl appraisingly, Akamaru curled up in his coat, away from the large cats.

"So you never meant to come back in the first place? You were just going to leave without a word like that? Even after the attack on the village?" Kiba growled.

"Attack?" Elfine asked, sitting up to look at her friend, "You didn't get hurt," Willow shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"A few people in the village were injured, some of them high ranking as far as I can tell, but I wasn't really a part of it."

"That's putting it mildly. Old man Hokage was killed!" Willow looked up at Kiba, confused for a moment.

"'Old man Hokage' is that the old man Hiashi-sama took me to see who was trying to get me to be a ninja?"

"Oh my god, you didn't did you? You know you can't do stuff like that, what we do here is bad enough without..."

"It's alright Danielle, I refused to train or anything. Training aside, I did plan to return here regardless, if I had become a ninja that would have been out of the question. It seems that having found myself related to one of their clans I may not be allowed to return regardless."

"Hiashi-sama expects us to return with you, what happens to you at that point is his decision." Neji informed her.

"Well, he will have to wait a bit longer despite your intentions." Willow answered him.

"That's right, we almost thought you were hurt or something you took so long to get here." Elfine looked over at her, "Mistress Annetoinette should be still in her tent. When you didn't show yesterday she decided to go ahead and open herself. She was worried about you." Danielle smiled nervously at the ninja.

"You should go with her, if she has to stay in the village she'll be leaving to look for us around this time every year anyway."


	24. pettition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Writingwillow


End file.
